


Child of the Forest

by AlexanderPeterson



Series: Child of the Forest [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: A little bit of a Skyfactory AU, Canon-Typical Violence, Fatherly!Geoff, Freewood endgame, Implied Geoff Ramsey/Jack Pattillo - Freeform, Implied Michael Jones/Jeremy Dooley, Implied Relationships, Minecraft!AU, More tags to be added, Ryan might be pining a little bit in his own way, Slow Burn, Some magic, for now, mentions of Ray - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-05-01 05:31:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14513586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexanderPeterson/pseuds/AlexanderPeterson
Summary: Geoff finds more than he bargained for deep in the mines





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Saw the prompt of "Geoff adopts Gavin who's been raised by Creepers" on Tumblr and thought I'd give it a go! Getting back into the swing of things now that I'm working the night shift and have plenty of time to write.
> 
> Enjoy!

Geoff heaved his bag onto his shoulders with a tired sigh. “I'm getting too old for this shit.” He grumbled to himself as he picked up his bow and a quiver of arrows. He counted though them and made a mental note to stop by Ryan's later to pick up some more.

“We're almost out of bread.” Geoff turned around and found himself eye-to-eye with Michael. He'd found him wandering in the wild with another boy (who he'd assumed was his brother at the time) named Jeremy. They'd been very wary of him and very protective of each other in the beginning, and while they'd warmed up to him and his neighbors, Jack and Ryan, they were still almost always attached at the hip.

“Can you run to Jack's and get more? I'll be out late today.” Michael fixed him with a hard stare and Geoff returned it. “I'm sorry Michael, but we're running low on resources and-”

“Are you going back into that mine?” Michael cut him off.

“Well...”

“Geoff. You know how Jeremy feels about that place.”

“I know...” Geoff sighed and lowered his voice. “I don't like it either. But until Ryan and I can carve out another mine and secure it, I don't have much of a choice.”

“The place is crawling with monsters Geoff.” Michael moved to block his path.

“I _know_ Michael. I'll be careful. I'm not going that deep. Keep an eye on everything here for me, okay?”

“Fine. But of you're not back by midnight I'm coming down there and dragging you out myself.” Geoff tousled Michael's unruly hair and smiled at him.

“I'll be back. Don't worry.”

“Never do that again.”

“What are you gonna do about it, punk?” Geoff repeated the action. Michael glowered and batted his hand away, but there was a hint of a smile in his eyes.

“Whatever. Get out of here old man.” Geoff knocked his shoulder with his own playfully as he passed.

“Jeremy can you feed the chickens?” He yelled into the kitchen.

“Sure thing Geoff!” He had his hand on the door when Jeremy called out to him again. “Hey! Hold up! Did you pack yourself a lunch?”

“Of course I did idiot.” Geoff rolled his eyes to hide the lie. Winter was on it's way and he was trying to conserve as much food as he could for Michael and Jeremy, usually eating a small meal in the morning and another in the evening. He rarely took anything with him when he strayed away from his small home.

“Bullshit.” Jeremy was always good at calling his bluff. “Here. I just finished these last night.” The shorter of his two young charges forced a bag of smoked meat into his hands and Geoff's heart swelled with pride. When Michael and Jeremy had come home with him, they'd been scrawny and barely knew how to take care of themselves. But three years under his care, with help from Jack and Ryan, had seen them grow into strong, capable young men.

“Thanks Jeremy.” He smiled. “Don't forget the chickens!” He yelled over his shoulder, pushing his way outside. Jeremy called back an affirmative.

The sun was just peaking over the horizon and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. It would mean easy traveling, but it also meant that the caves would be fuller than usual. The monsters in the area hated sun and would be fleeing into the depths to escape its rays.

“Mornin' Geoffrey!” Geoff raised a hand in greeting.

“Hey Jack. Michael's gonna stop by later for bread.”

“Gotcha!” Geoff adjusted his hat and the bag on his shoulders as he passed Jack's sprawling farm. The well tended fields were always a sight to behold. He cast a glance to his left, to the shadows on the edge of the forest where Ryan lived in his own small home. The windows were dark and no smoke rose from his forge. He was either still asleep or- the more likely option- he was still in the woods. One of his dogs raised its head and growled when Geoff passed. He dug in the pack of smoked meat and tossed a piece the dog's way. While Jack was content to tend his farm and Geoff preferred the company of his chickens and map making with Jeremy, Ryan was most at home in the woods. He and his diamond sword were legendary. There wasn't a monster he couldn't kill, and no animal he couldn't tame, his small pack of dogs a testament to his proficiency.

He skirted the edge of the forest, keeping an eye out for any movement in the shadows. There were a few distant growls and the clacking of bones, but nothing that worried him. Nothing until he heard the scream of an Enderman. That set him on edge. Even if Ryan was the source of the beast's distress, they were notorious for teleporting, and Geoff knew he would have to be vigilant. He knocked an arrow and waited.

“On your six!” Geoff turned on the spot and let the arrow fly. The Enderman warped backwards a few feet, straight into Ryan's sword. The monster screamed one last time before it disappeared, leaving a pearl in it's place. Ryan leaned down and picked it up.

“Long night?” Geoff slung his bag back over his shoulder and Ryan closed the distance between them.

“No longer than usual.” He shrugged holding the pearl out. “You want this?”

“Yeah I'll take it. May as well. I'm going back down today.” There was an uncharacteristic flash of fear across Ryan's face.

“That mine is overrun, Geoff. Do you want backup?”

“No, I'll be fine. I'm not going deep. I just need fuel.”

“You've got a whole forest full of fuel right here!” Ryan snapped, gesturing behind him. “Don't be an idiot!”

“Ryan I'll be _fine_. I'm not _that_ old.” The hunter's glare would have convinced anyone else to turn back, but Geoff held his ground. “I've got this.”

“Do Michael and Jeremy know?”

“Michael does. I couldn't tell Jeremy.” That sent a pang of guilt through him.

“How long will you be down?”

“I'm gonna try to be quick. Not past sunset.” Ryan looked him over, almost like he was trying to catch him in a lie.

“I'll come looking for you if you aren't back by then.”

“You and Michael both.” Geoff rolled his eyes and patted Ryan on the shoulder. “Don't sweat it Rye-Bread.”

“Don't do anything stupid.” Ryan gave him one last look before turning back to his home.

“No promises...” Geoff hoped Ryan didn't hear his mumbled response and trecked on, thankful for the sun on his back. Part of him was glad that they were closing down this mine, and he praised himself again for planning the next one closer to home as he crested the hill that overlooked the entrance to the cave and the Eastern Settlement. He thought he caught a glimpse of fire-red hair in the distance and smiled. Once he and Ryan disabled the more dangerous shafts in the mine, they had agreed to hand over control to the self-proclaimed ' _Queen of Chaos_ ', Lindsay. She was a capable young woman, and Geoff had no doubts about her ability to lead her small community. A shrill whistle on the wind confirmed his sighting and he whistled back. An easy greeting and one he would miss when he stopped making trips to this mine.

Being able to see the building in front of the cave that had been dug out made it seem close, but there was at least another hour of hiking before he reached the landmark. It was mostly open fields from here on, so monsters would be scarce. Almost as if to reassure him that his path was clear, a zombie stumbled out of the shelter of a tree and immediately started smoking. Before it could react, the walking corpse burst into flames and then vanished. It was always satisfying to see an enemy fall, but the relief was short lived. There were dozens, if not hundreds of spawners underground that would keep creating more. Geoff didn't understand the dark magic that powered the spawners, but Jeremy was starting to make progress on researching them. Ryan had learned that destroying them was the only way to stop the production for good, but that enough light would render them inert. It was a valuable discovery, one that Jeremy often took advantage of in his research.

A quiet laugh from a small stand of trees reminded Geoff that he wasn't alone in these fields. Even without monsters in his path, he had to be vigilant. There was mischief in these hills. He didn't react as he passed the trees, even when he heard the laughter again. It was better to let them think they had the upper hand.

“Geoffrey...” He ignored the first almost ghostly whisper.

“Where are you going Geoffrey?” He stopped at the second. It was a game often played. He waited a few seconds and looked around, spotting two figures in the shadows before moving on.

“Aww wait! Don't leave yet Geoffrey!” Geoff kept moving with a smirk until he felt something against his ankle. Before he had time to react he was tumbling to the ground. He caught himself on his hands and knees and whipped around to face the laughter behind him.

“What the fuck was that!?” He shouted.

“Trip wire.” One voice proclaimed proudly.

“Matt showed us how to make it.” The other chimed in.

“We figured we would try it out on Lindsay before we set any out for the monsters.” Trevor, from the Eastern Settlement, came out from his hiding place with Alfredo right behind him.

“Did you really think Lindsay would fall for this?” Geoff snapped, brushing off his knees.

“You did.” Alfredo smirked. If Geoff didn't know any better, he would have said the two troublemakers were twins. Everyone else seemed to be in agreement.

“And now I'm going to pass the message on to her.”

“Don't be like that Geoff.” Trevor held out an apple. “Truce?”

“Yeah, yeah. Truce.” He couldn't stay mad at these boys. They were too clever, too resourceful, and despite the shenanigans, they were a formidable force when they were together.

“We've been watching the mine.” Trevor gestured between himself and Alfredo. “Lots of really weird activity the last few days.”

“What's going on?”

“Well we haven't seen a single zombie come out of there and only a few skeletons, but the Creepers in the area seem to be like... congregating there or something. 'Fredo and I have been trying to thin them out but more keep coming.”

“Huh.” Was all Geoff could manage. He scratched his head and picked up his hat.

“Is it like, Creeper mating season or something?” Alfredo grimaced at his own suggestion.

“How do they even reproduce?” Trevor's lip curled up in a mirror of Alfredo's.

“We don't know. We've never found a spawner in any of our mines.”

“Well if we find anything out, we'll let you know okay?”

“Thanks Trevor.” Another whistle in the distance caught the attention of the not-twins. “Better go see what she wants.” Geoff teased and the two exchanged a look.

“I wonder if she found one of our other traps.” Alfredo looked nervous and a bit excited.

“If you need to hide out, I have a spare room.”

“You're the best!” Trevor called back over his shoulder.

“If she kills you first Jack has a lovely flower garden to bury you in!” Both boys flipped him the bird and kept running.

Geoff checked the sun and sighed, flopping down under one of the trees that Trevor and Alfredo had been hiding behind and pulled a bottle of water from his bag. This walk seemed to get longer every year, and he was glad to be done with it. He leaned back against the tree and watched a few wispy clouds pass overhead. He went though the list of everything he would need to do before winter hit. Even though he'd been doing the same thing every year, Geoff still felt the pressure to make sure everything was perfect before the first snow. That pressure had only grown stronger since he'd taken in Michael and Jeremy, and since Lindsay, Matt, Trevor and Alfredo had settled to the east of himself, Jack and Ryan. Jack always tried to keep him calm and collected in the months leading up to the first snow, but he always found himself panicking regardless.

The sun had crept up more and Geoff heaved himself back up to his feet. He'd have to get moving if he wanted to be in and out of the mine by sunset.

“Gettin' too old for this shit...” He grumbled again. The rest of his trek to the mine was blessedly quiet, save for the sounds of nature and the occasional series of whistles from the Eastern Settlement. Getting into the mine, however, was a different story entirely. Trevor and Alfredo hadn't been exaggerating about the Creepers. Just around the shack that Jack had built to store their tools Geoff counted at least twenty.

“Well. Shit.” He sighed, knocking an arrow. He hesitated in aiming. If he could get one in the middle of the group to blow, he could take out a decent chunk of them. The problem was, he didn't want to cause any damage to the structure they'd built. He fired a warning shot near the edge of the pack to draw their attention. Once most of the Creepers had followed, Geoff fired another shot, then a second, at one in the center and waited. The explosion that ensued was enough to knock him back, even from the distance he was at. The noise drew the rest in. “That's it you fucks. Just a little closer.” One shot was enough to set off the next one and Geoff laughed. Now that it was clear enough, he managed to sneak past the stragglers into the shack and gave himself a pat on the back for a job well done.

The entrance to the mine was clear enough that Geoff could enter freely. Torches lit the way to the safest shafts but he knew he still had to be alert. Silence meant nothing. There were plenty of dark corners for monsters to hide. He was lucky enough to find a mostly untouched vein of coal near the entrance of the mine but debated the best way to get at it. Mining it out with a pickax would be the safest option, but would take the longest. TNT would be faster, but there was an inherent danger that came with that option, plus the noise was bound to draw more unwanted attention. The distant noised of clacking bones and a few Creeper hisses decided for him. TNT it was.

Setting the charges only took a few minutes, but the sounds of monsters drawing closer was putting him on edge. He lit the charges and ducked into another branch of the cave system and plugged his ears. That was a stupid move and he knew it. He should have brought some sort of ear protection. Plugging his ears was never enough and now they were ringing. Once the final charge had gone off and the dust had settled, Geoff popped out of his hiding spot and started shoveling coal into his bag. He didn't have enough room for all he'd blown loose, but that was fine. He'd leave the rest for the next person that came down.

He was so focused on shoving as much as he could into his bag that he didn't hear the tell tale clatter of a skeleton coming up behind him. After cursing from the pain, Geoff thanked his lucky stars that the arrow had only grazed his shoulder.

' _Michael's going to have my head for this._ ' He thought bitterly, drawing his sword and swinging at the archer. When it fell he gathered up a few of the bones for Jack, habit overriding the pain in his shoulder. Now he was on the alert though and a hiss behind him had him turning and swinging again. He didn't bother picking up any gun powder off the corpse. He didn't have time before a small explosion went off to his right. He stumbled back and reached for his bow but stopped short when he saw a young man dressed all in green crouched in a dark corner.

“Hey! Who the hell are you and what are you doing down here!?” He shouted. The boy's eyes went wide and he tossed another fire charge in Geoff's direction before scampering away. “Wait!” Geoff pushed himself off the ground, coughing out the dust. “It's dangerous down there!” The boy didn't stop. “Fuck.” Geoff abandoned his bag and gave chase.

The mystery boy had darted down one of the darker tunnels and Geoff found himself with one hand on the wall to navigate.

“Stop. There..” The voice that came out of the dark was scratchy and the words came out slow, as if the speaker hadn't used his voice in a long while.

“I'm not going to hurt you, okay?” Geoff reassured him gently. “Come on now. We have to leave. It's not safe here.”

“No.” The light from the torch Geoff had taken off the wall illuminated the boy he'd chased. He was grimy, soot staining his skin and his torn clothes, his hair unkempt.

“I'm not gonna let you stay here kid.” Geoff held out a hand. The boy backed up against the wall and his face twisted in concentration.

“Can't leave... my family...” The words came clearer now, but still slow and careful. He had an accent. Geoff's heart raced in a panic.

“There are more people down here?” This was a nightmare. He didn't have enough resources to take care of a whole-

“No.” He shook his head. “No people.”

“What the hell is that supposed to mean? You said your family was-” Geoff's question was answered and he was horrified when three Creepers came out from the dark. They ignored the green clad stranger and it clicked. “Have you been... living with them?” He nodded, and one of the Creepers hissed and started glowing. Geoff started backing away but it followed and he drew his sword. The Creeper hissed again, glowing brighter.

“Don't!” Geoff ignored the boy and took a swing. The explosion knocked Geoff and the boy back, and dislodged one of the support beams.

“Shit!” Geoff cursed and covered his head when rocks started falling. A few hit his arms but it wasn't a big deal. Unfortunately, the cave-in set off the other two Creepers and a falling beam pinned the boy against the wall. “Oh son of a bitch.” Blood caked the side of his head and he didn't move to defend himself from further damage. Geoff made a note to ask id the kid had a name when he woke up as he cleared debris away from him. He heaved the unconscious body over his uninjured shoulder and ran as best he could for the exit, only stopping briefly to scoop up his bag. He could hear the cave falling in on itself from the shack above ground where he'd collapsed in a heap on the floor, trying to cough the dust and smoke out of his lungs. After checking to make sure the boy was still breathing, he went to a window to survey the situation. The noise underground was drawing in monsters but the sun was starting to dip down. He popped out the door and gave three sharp whistles in a quick burst and waited. He was answered by three different calls. From here he couldn't tell who it was, but within minutes he caught sight of Lindsay's bright hair in the trees.

“Geoff what happened!?” She demanded in a low whisper as she ducked into the small building. “Who's that?”

“No clue. He was in the mine and there was a cave in. Creepers.” Geoff explained. “Who else is coming?”

“Trevor and Alfredo I think.”

“Perfect. I need you to run ahead for me. You might run into Ryan on his way to check up on me, but if not, send him out and tell Jack to be ready. Say _nothing_ to Michael and Jeremy about me being here. I'll get the Terror Twins to help me get this kid home.”

“You got it Geoff.”

“Godspeed Lindsay.” After she had sprinted off, Geoff went and sat at the small table in the shack with his head in his hands. “What the hell am I doing...?”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back! Oh Geoffrey. Quite a mess you've got on your hands isn't it?
> 
> Enjoy!

It felt like an eternity waiting for Trevor and Alfredo in the shack, although, judging by the sun it hadn't been more than ten minutes.

“What's-” Trevor started.

“Cave in. I need you to help me get this one back home.” He gestured at the still unconscious stranger on the floor.

“Our place is closer are you sure you want to go all the way-” A glare from Geoff shut Alfredo up in a heartbeat. “Your place it is. Sorry.”

“Right. I need one of you to help me carry him and one to watch our backs.” Trevor immediately shouldered Geoff's bag and Alfredo drew his sword. Geoff got the strange boy up to a semi-standing position, putting one of his arms around his own shoulders and an arm around his waist, and Trevor mirrored him.

“Alright. We're clear out here.” Alfredo confirmed. “You ready?” Geoff and Trevor nodded in unison. “Here we go.” Alfredo held the door open and waited until they were clear before locking it quickly and hurrying to get ahead. The kid was quick with a sword, Geoff would give him that much. Even if he was a little sloppy, it was nothing a week training with Ryan couldn't fix.

The four of them managed to get across the hills to the forest he called home with few interruptions and Geoff thanked the stars when he saw two torches in the distance. Lindsay still looked worried but Ryan, following her closely, sword in one hand- torch in the other- dog at his side, looked downright _furious_ until he saw the unconscious figure held up by Geoff and Trevor.

“How long has he been out?”

“Pretty much the whole way here.” Trevor answered, Geoff was out of breath and seeing stars. His shoulder was throbbing and still oozing blood, which Ryan noticed. “He woke up a little bit ago but not for very long.”

“Give him here.” Ryan handed his torch to Alfredo and hoisted the boy over his shoulder. “You and I need to have a talk Geoff.” There was no mistaking the fury in his eyes.

“Not now Ryan.” Geoff snapped back, rolling his shoulder and drawing his bow.

“Put that away.” Ryan hissed. “Geoff ignored him and fired an arrow past his head, hitting a zombie square between the eyes. “Don't get smug. Let these three handle the monsters. You stick close to me.” As much as he hated being ordered around, Geoff couldn't argue with Ryan and his logic.

“Is Jack ready?”

“And waiting.”

As instructed, Geoff stayed close to Ryan while Lindsay took the lead, lighting the way, with Trevor and Alfredo following behind on either side. Geoff itched to pull out his bow when he saw skeletons moving in on them, but a look from Ryan and a quick shot from Trevor shut him down. The final leg of the journey held only a few zombies and a Creeper. The boy on Ryan's shoulder stirred a little when it hissed but stayed out other than that.

Jack was at his front door to his house, flanked by Michael and Jeremy, and Geoff felt a pang of guilt when he saw their faces.

“What the _fuck_ did you do!?” Michael stormed forward, shrugging off the calming hand of Jack.

“Michael wait-”

“No! You _promised_ me that you would be safe! You call _this_ safe!? I'd love to see what you think trouble is!” He shouted, pushing Geoff back by his shoulders, making him wince. “We all told you not to go down there alone!” Jeremy's eyes widened.

“You went down in the old mine?”

“I'm sorry. I wasn't going to go in very deep but-” He didn't get a chance to finish explaining before Jeremy turned on his heel and stormed into Jack's house. In the torchlight, Geoff saw the shine of the scar on Jeremy's shoulder and the hurt must have shown on his face because Michael scoffed and followed him. Jack managed to look sympathetic and disappointed all at once as he approached.

“Ryan can you put him inside?” Ryan nodded and pushed through the door with his free shoulder. “Geoff-”

“Look at the kid first. It's nothing.” Jack gave him a lingering look but nodded and turned away. Geoff turned to the three from the Eastern Settlement. They were all looking anywhere but the fight between Geoff and his neighbors, Trevor and Alfredo standing shoulder to shoulder, leaning in close to whisper to each other.

“You gonna be okay, Geoff?” Lindsay asked softly, laying a hand on his uninjured shoulder.

“Yeah. I'll be fine. Are you three safe to get home?” It was fully dark now and Geoff didn't think he could handle the guilt if any of the three young people got hurt.

“We'll be alright. Don't worry.” She reassured him. “You get that taken care of and make sure that guy's going to be okay.”

“I'm sure he will be. Jack's good at what he does.” Geoff managed a tired smile. “I'll get a message to you tomorrow.” Lindsay nodded and gather Trevor and Alfredo. “Stay safe out there.”

“Will do.” Trevor smiled back but Geoff didn't miss the nervous look that Alfredo gave the woods. Their settlement was more open than this and he could understand the anxiety of being surrounded by thick forest. He said nothing though and left with his companions with just a wave over his shoulder.

Geoff sat on a stump and watched them go, not realizing how long it had been until Ryan came out of Jack's house and put a hand on his back.

“Jack says he's going to be fine. He'll be out for a while yet, but he'll live. You should come get looked at.” Ryan's voice was soft and concerned, something that didn't happen often.

“Pass.”

“Jeremy and Michael are sitting with the kid and I told them not to hassle you. Don't worry about them.”

“I was an idiot.” Geoff muttered, putting his head in his hands.

“Yes you were. You should have let me come with you. But it's in the past. I forgive you and Michael and Jeremy will too. Plus you saved a life today. You're a hero.”

“An idiot hero.”

“Geoff. That's enough. Come see Jack and get that shoulder patched up.” Ryan put a hand under Geoff's arm and lifted him up. “Let's go.” Geoff followed quietly, avoiding contact with Jack when he got inside and as Ryan helped him sit.

“You wanna tell me what happened today?” Geoff chanced a look up. Jack had his arms crossed and an eyebrow raised. “Why the hell would you go down there without backup?”

“I wasn't going to go in very deep... We're low on fuel and winter's coming up. I set off a couple bundles of TNT, got sniped by a fucking skeleton.” He pointed at his shoulder. “Then this little prick-” he pointed at the boy in the next room, “-hit me with some homemade fire charge.”

“What the fuck was he doing down there?” Ryan took a seat opposite him. “And where did he come from?”

“Here's the fucked up thing.” Geoff pulled his shirt off so Jack could get to his wound. “So after he tries to blast me. He runs off right?”

“As you do.”

“When I catch up to him and try to pull him out of there, he says his _family_ is down there and that he can't leave them.”

“Wait. There were more people down there?” Jack interrupted. “Where are they now?”

“It wasn't people. He's been living with _Creepers_ for god knows how long.”

“ _What!?_ ” Four shocked voices yelled. Geoff turned and saw Jeremy and Michael standing behind them.

“Holy _shit_. And he _speaks_?” Michael took a seat next to Ryan, Jeremy taking one on the other side.

“Not much but- Ow! Careful asshole.”

“Sorry.” Jack mumbled.

“Anyway. He doesn't talk much and it seems like he hasn't in a while, so I have no idea when or _why_ he went feral.”

“Can we trust him?” Ryan looked past Geoff into the other room where the boy was laying in a bed.

“We don't have much of a choice right now.” Jack put in. “He shouldn't go anywhere for a while.”

“We'll have to keep a guard in here at all times.” Ryan looked thoughtful.

“I'll stay.” Jeremy volunteered immediately.

“You don't think I can't handle one unarmed kid on my own?” Jack snapped.

“It's always good to have another set of eyes.” Ryan soothed.

“Alright Geoff. You're all set. Don't put too much weight on that shoulder, and don't sleep on it.” Jack instructed as he set a bandage in place.

“I know how to take care of an arrow hole.” Geoff huffed and stood up. “Jeremy can I talk to you for a minute?” Jeremy exchanged a look with Michael, who nodded.

“Yeah, sure.” He followed Geoff into Jack's kitchen and leaned up against the counter. “What's up?”

“Listen. About me going down there. I'm sorry. I know I promised I wouldn't after... what happened...” He glanced at Jeremy's shoulder and he covered the burn scar. “But you understand why I had to go, right?”

“I'm more upset that you lied about it... You know, Ryan was about to leave to find you when Lindsay showed up. What if he hadn't known where you were? What if you hadn't come out of that mine? What would we... what would _I_ do without you around Geoff?” Geoff's heart broke and he pulled Jeremy into the tightest, one-armed hug he could manage.

“Hey... I'm tough. I'll always come back, you know that...”

“What if you don't...?” Jeremy's was muffled against his shoulder.

“Jeremy. You're not the same scared kid you were when I found you. You're strong, you're smart and you're quick on your feet. You can handle anything this world throws at you. You _and_ Michael.” Jeremy muttered something else that Geoff didn't catch. “What?”

“We can't handle losing you...”

“Jeremy you look at me.” Geoff pulled out of the hug and put a hand on the side of Jeremy's face. “You and Michael will always look after each other, right?” He nodded. “And you know that Ryan and Jack would look after you?” He nodded again but wouldn't look Geoff in the eye. “You two mean the world to me.” Geoff rested his forehead against Jeremy's. “I will _always_ do everything in my power to come home to you.”

“Don't go off on your own again, okay?” Jeremy made no move to pull away, even though he usually wasn't one for physical displays of affection. (Or so he said. Geoff had caught him climbing into Michael's bed more times than he could count over the years.)

“I'll try not to. Go see if Jack needs you, alright? And send Michael over here.”

“I'm already here.” The curly haired young man joined them in the kitchen. “You're getting sappy in your old age.” He joked, his voice tight, betraying how he really felt.

“Yeah shut up.” Geoff pulled him into a group hug. “I love you boys...” His shoulder felt wet.

“We love you too, Geoff.” Jeremy choked out.

“Yeah, yeah.” Michael pushed away and wiped at his eyes quickly. “Go to bed or something.”

“You two get some rest too.” Geoff gave each an affectionate pat on the cheek before leaving Jack's house, saying a quick goodbye as he passed. Ryan was gone but he'd figured he wouldn't stick around long anyway. He heard dogs barking in the distance but ignored them. The house was dark, the fire in the hearth having burned down to embers. He fed some kindling in and waited for it to catch. The nights were growing colder and he'd noticed the first few leaves changing colors on his way to the mines. The pain in his shoulder sparked when he leaned back in his chair to watch the fire burn. He was exhausted but he didn't want to let his eyes close. There was still so much to do...

 

When Geoff opened his eyes he was down in the mine on his back. He blinked and coughed as he sat up, confused. Had he dreamed up the journey home and the boy with the Creepers? He could hear a fire crackling in the distance. Two panicked voices reached his ringing ears. Wait... two? Geoff heaved himself to his feet and almost collapsed from the bolt of pain that shot up his leg.

“Geoff! Geoff help!”

“Michael?” He yelled back, limping towards the light from the fire. “Michael where are you!”

“We're over here! Hurry up! I can't get to him!” Him? Him who? He limped faster until he saw Michael and froze up. There was a deep cut over his eye and he was on his hands and knees, shoveling debris away from a pile of burning support beams. There was someone under them, their screams dying down to coughs and scared, ragged whispers that Geoff barely caught.

“Michael... Michael please... I can't- I can't lift it Michael.”

“I know Jeremy. I know. Geoff's here now. We're gonna get you out okay? You're gonna be fine buddy. Geoff! Come on!” The feeling rushed back into Geoff's body and he lurched forward.

“What happened!?”

“A Creeper blew the shit out of our TNT!”

“How long was I out?” Geoff surveyed the situation as he got to his knees to help Michael dig.

“Not long. But Jeremy's pinned and I can't get to him.” Tears trailed through the soot and blood on Michael's face.

“I'm here Jeremy. I've got ya.” Geoff reached in and grabbed Jeremy's hand. “We're gonna get you out.”

“I don't want to die down here Geoff...” Jeremy's eyes were wide with pain and fear.

“You're not going to die Jeremy. I've got you now, okay? I'm not going to let you go, you hear me? Don't let go of my hand.” Jeremy nodded and gave Geoff's hand a weak squeeze.

“Geoff I need your help with this beam.” Michael coughed.

“Alright. Jeremy. Look at me.” His eyes were starting to close. “Hey! Open your eyes! Look at me. I need you to push while we pull. Can you do that for me?” Jeremy nodded and put his hands against the beam. “On the count of three okay? One. Two. Three!” Geoff and Michael pulled while Jeremy pushed.

“It's moving.” Jeremy gasped.

“Almost there.”Michael grunted through clenched teeth. “Keep pushing. We've almost got it!” Geoff heard the wood coming loose from the rocks it was wedged between and pulled harder. The beam gave and he and Michael fell back when it came free. Michael scrambled up to his knees and started to reach for Jeremy. Geoff heard it first. The rumble of more loose rock falling.

“Wait!” He lurched forward to grab the back of Michael's shirt but missed when the rocks fell. He choked on a scream when one landed on his arm, pinning him. “Michael!” There was no answer. “Jeremy?!” Still nothing. “Boys come on! Answer me!” He cried. “Come on! Come on!” He tried freeing his arm, sobbing. “Please! Please. Please... please...” His efforts to move the rock proved futile. “Son of a bitch!” He turned as much as he could, looking for anything that could help him. As he reached for the broken handle of a pickax, he caught sight of movement and a flash of green. A fire charge went off and he froze when he saw messy brown hair and bright green eyes...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *singing* WELCOME TO HELL. in all honestly though y'all. this isn't just going to be all fluff and loveliness. my track record for having long projects that are soft is........ not great.
> 
> As always, comment, bookmark and leave kudos!
> 
> Much Love,  
> Alex


	3. Chapter 3

Geoff was jolted awake by the sound of someone shouting his name and shaking his shoulders. He gasped and looked around in a panic. He was still in his chair in front of the fire. The log he'd fed in before sitting down was almost gone but the light from the embers illuminated the face of the person who had woken him from his nightmare.

“Ryan- Where. Where are Jeremy and Michael? Are they alright?” He gasped out.

“Hey. Hey, hey, hey. Shh. It's okay. Everyone's fine.” Ryan put a hand on Geoff's cheek and turned his face towards his own. “You're alright. It was just a dream.” Geoff tried to stand, his heart still racing, but Ryan pushed him back down gently. “What happened?”

“We were- we were in the mine...” As he calmed down, he started sorting through the dream, picking out which parts were memories and which parts were his nightmare. “It was the day of the first cave in and Michael and I were trying to get Jeremy out... We got him...” Real. “But more rocks came down. I was trapped...” Nightmare. He didn't mention seeing the boy he'd found the day before. He couldn't tell if that was real or not.

“Everyone's safe.” Ryan repeated gently, his blue eyes soft and sympathetic. “You're home. Michael and Jeremy are at Jack's with the kid. Jack and I are fine.” He never moved his hand from Geoff's face.

“Thanks Ry...” Geoff slumped back into his chair and Ryan leaned back on his heels.

“You scared me Geoff.”

“Yeah right.” He laughed back.

“No. Really... I could hear you screaming from the edge of the farm.” Ryan frowned. “You should talk to Jeremy about something to help you sleep.”

“I don't want to sleep until we know more about the Creeper kid.”

“You need to sleep. You're no use to anyone when you're exhausted.” Ryan insisted. “If you don't want to talk to him tonight, I'll stick around for now.”

“Don't you have anything better to do?” Geoff rolled his eyes but the hunter held his ground and shook his head.

“No. I'm not going out tonight. Just checking the perimeter.”

“Yeah, alright. Do whatever you want. Just don't let the fire go out.” Geoff got to his feet and shuffled to his room. Ryan stood but stayed where he was, just watching him go.

 

Geoff struggled to get comfortable, trying not to lay on his right side. Every time he closed his eyes, all he saw was fire. He didn't bother to get up. Ryan was still sitting in front of the fireplace, book in hand and sword leaning up against the chair. Geoff knew that he would just get sent back to bed if he tried to leave, so he just laid on his back and stared at the ceiling. He didn't know when he fell asleep again but when he woke up the sun was shining through his window, the birds were singing and the sounds of a fight were just reaching his ears. He jumped up and pulled on a button down shirt as he rushed out of his house.

“Let me go!”

“You need to lay down! You hit your head yesterday and you shouldn't be up yet!”

“Jack what the fuck is going on!?” Geoff shouted when he got to the other's house.

“Your mystery boy woke up.” Ryan was leaning nonchalantly against the wall. He tilted his mug toward the other side of the room where Michael was holding the boy's arms back while he struggled against him and Jack tried to calm him down. Green eyes locked on to him and the boy struggled harder.

“You! You killed them! They took care of me and you bloody killed them!” His voice cracked and tears brimmed in his brilliant eyes.

“I've got it from here Jack.” Geoff gave his friend a pat on shoulder. “Do you know your name?” He asked calmly.

“Piss off!” He spat back.

“Listen here you little shit.” Geoff grabbed the boy's face with one hand and leaned in. “I saved your damn life down there.” The boy went still in Michael's grasp, his eyes wide. “Not only did I save _your_ life. I risked _mine_ to do it, so you need to watch the attitude. Got it?”

“What do you want from me?”

“We're just trying to help you.” Geoff let go of his face and nodded at Michael, who released his arms. “And I'm trying to understand how this happened to you.”

“My name's... My name...” He paused, his face twisted in concentration. Jack came forward again and eased him down into a chair. Geoff pulled another up for himself and sat across from him.

“Take your time.” Jack kept his voice even.

“It's... It's Gavin...”

“Alright Gavin. That's good. That's very good.” Geoff nodded, affirming Jack's praise.

“Do you know how long you've been out in the wild or how old you are?” Gavin thought again, closing his eyes and counting on his fingers.

“Ten winters...” He opened his eyes. “I've been gone ten years.” Geoff exchanged a shocked look with Jack. “I think I was... twelve? Maybe thirteen... when it happened...”

“Fuck...” Geoff leaned back and ran a hand over his beard.

“What happened?” Jeremy asked, coming to stand next to Geoff. Gavin stumbled over his words, his frustration evident.

“It's alright. If it's hard to remember, you don't have to answer right now.” Geoff reassured him. “Do you remember where you came from?”

“South. I think. It was always warm...”

“Ryan, you came from the south right?” Jeremy asked. Gavin looked up from his folded hands at Ryan, still leaning on the wall. Ryan nodded, staying where he was.

“Yeah. Not far south though. We saw a little bit of snow from time to time where I'm from.” His eyes never left Gavin.

“I think that's enough for now.” Jack stepped in before Geoff could ask another question. “He took quite a bump to the head yesterday. He needs to rest.” Geoff nodded and stood up.

“Are you hungry, Gavin?” His eyes lit up a little.

“Starved.” Geoff smiled at him.

“Alright. You stay here. I'll be back in a bit. Michael, Jeremy. Come with me?” His two charges followed him to the door, both looking over their shoulders at the new addition. Ryan stepped out of their way but said nothing, his hand resting on the hilt of his sword. Geoff patted him on the shoulder and told him to relax.

“Okay what the fuck is up with that?” Michael asked once the three of them were in Geoff's chicken coop.

“Gods... He's _our_ age.” Jeremy shook his head in disbelief. “And he's been out on his own for _ten years_? We weren't even lost that long.”

“Is he going to stay here?” Michael didn't face Geoff as he asked, instead electing to start collecting eggs with Jeremy. He didn't seem concerned at all, more curious than anything.

“I don't know yet. He'll have to stay for a while. At least until Jack clears him to leave. I'll talk to him and Ryan about it, but I think it's best if he stays. What about you two? Any thoughts?”

“I don't give a shit as long as he doesn't try to start anything.” Michael shrugged.

“I wouldn't mind. Could help to have more hands. But I think it's up to him if he wants to stay with us or not. I mean. He's been on his own for ten years. Maybe he doesn't want to be around people anymore. He had to have come across other villages right?”

“You would think so.” Geoff ran a hand through his hair. “Maybe he's been turned away before.”

“Honestly I'm more worried about what Ryan's going to say.” Michael turned back to Geoff and handed him a basket of eggs. “Did you see how tense he was?”

“He's just being cautious. Can't fault him for that. He didn't talk to us for weeks when we first showed up remember?”

“Yeah but this guy's actually, like, a _threat_. He tried to _kill_ Geoff.” Michael argued.

“You took a few swings at me yourself, Michael.” Geoff reminded him. “The two of you were scared and lost and then some strange man just came out of the woods and told you to come home with him. Gavin was scared too. I don't blame him for anything.” He shrugged. “Ryan will warm up to him just like he did to you.” Jeremy nodded his agreement, Michael still looked skeptical, but didn't say anything as they reentered Jack's house.

Their resident farmer was already busy in the kitchen, with Gavin watching curiously from the seat where Geoff had left him, and Ryan still standing guard at the door. While Gavin was enraptured by Jack's movements around the kitchen, he didn't seem to notice the searing blue gaze trained on him. Geoff handed over the the eggs to Jeremy and grabbed Ryan's arm, startling him.

“Hey. You okay?” He asked in a low whisper. “Stare any harder and you're going to put a hole through him.”

“Sorry. Trying to remember if I've ever seen him before... And trying to remember any villages in the Southlands that he could have come from. But ten years is a long time... I'm guessing the whole place burned if he didn't go back.”

“We'll ask him about it in time. He's had it rough, so give him a break, okay?” Ryan nodded but didn't take his eyes off of Gavin. “Ryan.” Geoff snapped again, still keeping his voice down. “Enough. Come on.” He dragged his neighbor into the kitchen before going to sit with Gavin again.

“Sorry for causing you so much trouble... Truly...” He muttered, glancing at Geoff's shoulder then down at his hands.

“Don't sweat it kid. You were protecting your family.” Geoff's voice caught on the word. “I get it. I would do the same thing.” Gavin nodded slowly.

“Who carried me here? I wouldn't think you could do it with your shoulder like that...”

“Someone from another settlement helped me the first part, and Ryan-” he pointed him out in the kitchen, “-that's the one with the sword, carried you the rest of the way.” Gavin's eyebrows shot up.

“On his own?”

“You.”

“Wow.” There was no mistaking the awe and admiration in Gavin's voice. Geoff saw Ryan's ears turning red, a sure sign that he was still listening, and he snickered to himself.

“Here you go.” Jack set a plate of fried eggs and vegetables down in front of Gavin. “Eat up, but go slow.” Gavin didn't seem to hear the warning and dug in while Jack chuckled and made more room at the table. Once the rest of them were seated, Gavin spoke up again.

“So you lot know my name, but what about all of you?” He asked.

“I'm Geoff. This is Jack and Ryan.” Geoff gestured to each in turn and Gavin nodded.

“And you lads?” He turned to Michael and Jeremy. Michael mumbled through a mouthful of food and Jeremy elbowed him in the side.

“I'm Jeremy. That's Michael. We're about your age.”

“Oh top! I don't think there were many other kids back home so I never really had-” He trailed off and stared down at his food. He was lost in a memory. To Geoff's surprise, and the surprise of everyone else at the table, it was Ryan who reached across the table and put a hand over the newcomer's.

“Gavin?”

“Sorry...” He wiped at his eyes with his other hand, not pulling away from Ryan. “Sorry. I was just going to say that I never really had any friends...” The table went quiet and the three older men exchanged looks. Geoff knew in that moment, that they weren't going to make him leave.

 

Once breakfast was cleared away, Jack asked Gavin a few more questions about how he was feeling, gave Geoff the same treatment, then headed out to tend his gardens. Ryan bid them farewell and went east to pass the information about Gavin's identity and condition, as well as Geoff's, to Lindsay, with Michael following. They had agreed that no one, not even Ryan, should go out alone. Jeremy went back to Geoff's house and his maps while Geoff made sure that Gavin was tucked safely away in Jack's house to rest before he went to see to his chickens. He was glad for the small amount of solitude after the events of the morning, and found himself, as he often did, talking to his beloved birds as he scattered feed and gathered any eggs that he, Jeremy and Michael had missed earlier.

“What do you think girls? Does he seem like a good fit?” He asked, sitting down on a stool and taking a long drink of water. The chickens gathered around his feet clucked up at him. “Yeah, me too. And don't tell anyone I told you,” he lowered his voice to a whisper and leaned down, “but I think Ryan might have a little crush.” He snickered. “I dunno. Never could figure out his type, but I think once we get him cleaned up Gavin's gonna be a good lookin' guy.”

He sat a few more minutes, enjoying the quiet and the sun on his shoulders before he made himself get up. He'd promised to look in on Ryan's animals while he was away. On his way to the pen that housed his cows and sheep, he passed a small house, long abandoned with an overgrown rose garden, and was hit with a familiar feeling of grief and loss. He often wondered what had happened to the long lost member of their community. He'd disappeared one night without a word, about a year before Geoff had found Michael and Jeremy, and despite his best efforts he hadn't been able to find any sign of him. Even Ryan, who had searched day and night for weeks, hadn't found him. After that, Ryan had changed. He started staying out all night, clearing the forest of any monsters, and for a long time he grew cold towards Geoff and Jack. He fed the animals, still lost in his memories of the bright spirited young man. He would have gotten along well with Jeremy and Michael. When he passed the garden again he plucked a rose from one of the bushes and turned it idly between his fingers as he entered his own home. Jeremy was at the kitchen table with a map spread out in front of him, chewing at a hangnail.

“Don't bite your nails.” Geoff scolded lightly. Jeremy jumped and turned on him.

“Shit Geoff! Don't do that!”

“Sorry.” He clapped Jeremy on the shoulder and leaned over him. “What are you doing?”

“Trying to figure out where Gavin might have come from.” He muttered, turning his eyes back to the maps. “We don't have much past the village Ryan came from in the Southlands, and Michael and I came from the North East...” He resumed chewing at his thumb. “What about you and Jack?”

“Jack didn't go far. His family still lives just west of here.” Geoff leaned down and pointed at a spot on the map, then another, a little south east of Ryan's hometown. “I'm from around here. Not much out that way. Lots of plains and close-minded people.” Geoff didn't miss his hometown, and talking about it always brought up unpleasant memories.

“Shit... The accent is really throwing me off too. I don't think I've ever heard it before.”

“I have. But only because we were a trading post. I never asked where anyone was from though. Didn't care.” Geoff picked up the pen Jeremy had left next to the map and made a note further south than where he'd come from. “There was an ocean here. He might have come from the other side.”

“So we'll never know then.” Jeremy sighed. “There's no way we can even get to the trading post you came from, let alone get across an ocean.”

“Not on our own, no.” Geoff agreed. “And not now. We need everyone here for the winter, and I think I'd want all of us to go.”

“Why?”

“Jack for the medicine. Ryan for his sword. Obviously we would have to take Gavin. And I couldn't leave you and Michael behind.”

“So we have nothing to offer?” Jeremy teased, nudging his shoulder.

“It's not that. I just couldn't live with myself if something happened while we were gone...”

“What about the animals?”

“We would probably take a couple with us.” It was a crazy idea, but Geoff spoke as if they were actually making a plan. “We would have to put most of our food into storage this winter and leave after the thaw. The rest of the animals would go to Lindsay and her lot until we came back.”

“Geoff you know this is crazy right? You can't seriously be considering doing this.” Jeremy gave him a sidelong glance.

“No. No of course not.” Geoff sighed. “It would be nice to know though.” He filed those plans away and resolved to try and stop thinking about it. _Try_ being the operative word.

“Maybe he'll remember more later.”

“Yeah... Maybe.”

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Switching gears a little bit today for just a second and maaaaaybe earning that M rating for real.  
> Let's check in on Ryan, shall we?

Ryan was too focused to notice Michael talking to him. Or rather, he knew it was happening, he just didn't care. And Michael didn't seem to care that he wasn't being paid any attention. Maybe he just didn't want to deal with the silence. Ryan didn't mind it himself. He was used to it. Michael suddenly went quiet and stopped in his tracks. That caught his full attention.

“Michael?”

“Have you heard a single thing I've said?” Michael glared at him and Ryan's ears burned with shame.

“Sorry... no. What's up?”

“What do you make of Gavin? You think he's on the up and up?” Ryan thought a lot of things about Gavin already. None that he would ever say aloud.

“Not sure yet. I think he could use a few good meals and a warm bed.” He didn't say that he would be more than happy to offer said warm bed. He shook the thought from his head and continued. “He needs our help and as long as Geoff wants to keep him around, I'll do my best to make sure he feels safe with us.”

“Right.” Michael looked him over. “Well if you're on board, then so am I. And Geoff too. Obviously.”

“How much do you trust Geoff?” Ryan started walking again and Michael had to jog a few steps to catch up with his long strides.

“What do you mean? You know I trust Geoff with my life.”

“What about Jack?” Michael frowned at him.

“Jack's a good provider. I trust him just as much as I trust Geoff.”

“And me?” Ryan found himself running his thumb over the small rose he'd carved into the hilt of his sword and Michael must have seen.

“Ryan what happened?” He stopped again when Michael grabbed his wrist and made him. “What are you so hung up on?”

“We lost someone. Before you and Jeremy came along. I don't know if Geoff told you about him.”

“The one with the roses? He didn't tell us much. Just that one day he was there and the next day he was gone.”

“Yeah.” Ryan nodded. “He trusted me to keep him safe. And I couldn't. Do you really trust me Michael?”

“Shit Ryan, it wasn't your fault. And it doesn't make us trust you any less. You're literally the most badass person I've ever met. And I know that if it came down to it, you'd tear apart anything that came at us with your bare hands.” Ryan smiled a little at that.

“Thank you Michael. I'll try not to let you down.” Michael punched him in the shoulder and grinned up at him as they continued on.

“So you think you're up to the task of taming a Creeper?”

“I'll leave that to Geoff, I think.” Ryan hummed. “I feel like he's going to need a gentle hand.”

“You're gentle when you want to be.”

“No. For someone like him who hasn't lived around people in so long, I might be a little too... authoritative for him.” ' _Too hands on..._ ' He added to himself.

“How do you mean?” Ryan bit the inside of his cheek and found himself running his thumb over the rose carving again. A nervous habit.

“He needs to be eased back into a society. For example. You and Jeremy were pretty well established before you wandered off. You knew how to act around other people and you had some skills that I could help you develop. Really, all I needed to with you was help you polish those skills. Gavin on the other hand. He was just a kid. He had no place in society, that we know of. We don't know his skill set or how well he can deal with others. I could be hard on you because you understood your place in the world already. He needs to be molded first. Gently. And I'm not the right person for that job.” Michael nodded along.

“Will you train him at all? You know, with fighting and stuff.”

“He seems like he'd be better suited to ranged combat rather than hand to hand, so Geoff will probably handle that too.” Though, the thought of Geoff's inked hands on Gavin's waist, helping him adjust his stance with a bow, set off an unexpected wave of jealousy. “I'll give him some basic lessons though.” Ryan adjusted his bag on his shoulder and tried to distract himself from the images that idea conjured.

“I could do it.” To his credit, Michael didn't flinch when Ryan rounded on him.

“You think you could handle that?” Ryan swallowed down the growing jealousy and his own pride to keep his voice even.

“You trained me. And you said he would need a gentle hand. You'd kick his ass.” Michael quipped.

“And you could control yourself?” Ryan circled his pupil slowly, pleased when he saw the way Michael's eyes followed him carefully and how his hand moved to the hilt of his own sword. “He'll frustrate you. Test you in ways I never did. Do you really think that you can keep your cool? I know your temper, Michael.” He smirked when Michael clenched his jaw.

“I can handle it.” He insisted. Ryan drew his sword and the younger man mirrored him.

“I'll make you a deal.” Ryan drawled, keeping his voice as smooth as he could while adrenaline rushed though his veins. It'd been too long since he properly sparred with a living person. “Disarm me, and you can train him.”

“And if I don't?” Michael gave his sword a few experimental spins, his eyes never leaving Ryan.

“We'll figure that out later.” Ryan chuckled, making the first move- a swing that Michael easily knocked away.

“You're on.”

Ryan couldn't help the surge of pride he felt while he sparred with Michael. He'd become a formidable young man and it was due, in part, to his teachings. A particularly hard swing caught Ryan off guard and he stumbled back a little, giving Michael an opening to lunge forward. He put his hands up when the cool metal touched his throat.

“Do you yield?” Michael panted. Ryan watched in amusement as he got more and more frustrated with his silence. “I said. Do. You. Yield.” His teeth were grit and there was a fire in his eyes as he pushed harder. Ryan smiled and let his sword fall from his hand. Michael looked down at it, the surprise clear on his face as he lowered his own weapon.

“Mistake.” Ryan took his lapse in attention to knock the sword out of his hand and stepped around behind him, pulling his arm and twisting it up behind his back with one hand using the other to hold a knife to his throat, all in one smooth motion. “Never drop your guard.” He dropped his voice low and leaned into Michael's ear as the curly-haired lad struggled against him.

“Fuck! Let go!”

“Do you yield, Michael?”

“No I-!” Michael was cut off when Ryan twisted his arm up further. “Let go asshole!”

“Yield!”

“Ryan please! You made your point!”

“I said yield.” Ryan snapped again.

“Fine! I yield!” Ryan took a step back and Michael stumbled away, gasping and checking his throat for any cuts. “You almost broke my fucking arm you jackass!” He shouted.

“Learn when to yield.” Ryan said simply with a shrug. “Don't let your pride get the better of you. There will _always_ be someone out there stronger than you Michael. Remember that.” Ryan tried to take his own advice about pride when he leaned down to pick up Michael's sword and held it out to him.

“You're gonna fuckin' wreck Gavin.” Michael rolled his shoulder a few times.

' _That's the plan..._ ' Ryan thought.

“Like I said. I'm going to let Geoff handle it.” He muttered. “Maybe once he gets his feet under him I'll work with him a little.” He put a hand on Michael's shoulder. “You know I push you because I care, right?”

“I know.” Michael put a hand over Ryan's. “Just maybe try to leave me with all my limbs alright?”

“Yeah.” Ryan smiled. “I'll give it a shot.”

 

Ryan and Michael made small talk the rest of the way to the Eastern Settlement. Mostly it was Ryan answering questions about where he grew up. He silently thanked his gods that Michael didn't bring up Gavin again. Despite that, and the distraction Michael provided, his mind kept drifting back to thoughts of Gavin's defiant green eyes and the promise of strength he saw in his lithe body.

' _Stop it._ ' He scolded himself. ' _Geoff would fucking kill me if I touched him..._ '

' _But think about how_ good _he would be-_ ' another, more treacherous, part of his brain whispered to him. ' _He's so lovely_.' The lapse in conversation was starting to get to him.

“Hey Michael?”

“Yeah.” Michael answered around a mouthful of apple.

“Will you do me a favor?” The younger man eyed him curiously and nodded slowly. “If anything happens to me... I want you to keep my sword, and bury me in the rose garden, alright?”

“Ryan what the fuck.” Michael's eyes went wide and he stopped again. “Are you sick or something?”

“No. Just... Planning.” Ryan sighed. “Things are changing. There are things out there beyond my control and I can accept that...”

“Ryan...”

“Promise me.” Ryan locked eyes with Michael and he saw fear there. But he nodded.

“Yeah... Yeah I can do that.”

“Thank you.”

“Are we interrupting something here?” Both men jumped when Trevor and Alfredo came up behind them.

“Fucking hell.” Ryan grumbled. “We're here to see Lindsay.”

“Did that kid that Geoff found wake up?” Alfredo asked, his excitement clear.

“Yeah. And he's a firecracker.” Michael provided.

“We'll explain more with Lindsay and Matt.” Ryan cut him off before he could say anything else. Trevor motioned for them to follow and led them the rest of the way to the small village, chatting about their crops along the way.

“Think you could send Jack by sometime to give us some pointers? I think there may be something wrong with our soil but I'm not sure.” Ryan found himself nodding along without really listening. Not that the questions Trevor had were unimportant, he just had more to worry about than crops. Luckily, Michael seemed to notice his split in concentration, so he was answering everything. Ryan couldn't help the surge of pride he felt for his pupil. He had the makings of a great leader already, and Ryan was comforted by the idea of the fiery young lad taking over their settlement if the need ever arose.

“Hey Ryan! Hey Michael!” Lindsay called out a greeting and Michael grinned.

“Hey Linds. Long time no see.” He pulled the girl into a quick hug then went to pat the man beside her on the shoulder. “How's it been Matt?”

“Can't complain too much.”

“So Ryan. Tell me about this kid.” Lindsay was bouncing on the balls of her feet. “Is he gonna be alright?” She ushered Ryan and Michael into her home and motioned for them to sit- an offer that Michael accepted but Ryan politely refused, electing instead to lean against the counter.

“Jack says he'll be fine in a few days.”

“Did he say anything about what he was doing down there?”

“Guys you're never going to believe this. It's so fucked up. Can I tell them, Ryan?”

“He's been living with Creepers for roughly ten years.” Ryan shot Michael a glare. “He says he came from the Southlands, but that's all I heard before we left. I think we're assuming he's from further south than Geoff and I came from. He's got an accent and says it was always warm.”

“Holy shit.” Lindsay stared. “He remembers that much?”

“We aren't sure exactly how much he knows or even if he's telling the truth. From his guess he's about the same age as Michael and Jeremy. So around your age too.”

“Wait. Where the fuck did Geoff find this kid?” Matt frowned.

“Down in the old mine. Why?”

“Isn't there a ton of valuable stuff down there still?”

“What's your point?” Michael snapped. But it clicked for Ryan, and he muttered out a curse. “Ryan?”

“You think someone sent him down there to scout it out?” He'd been too distracted by pretty, green eyes to even think of that possibility.

“It could happen.” Alfredo mused.

“I dunno...” Michael cut in. “He seemed sincere.”

“It's worth thinking about though. We'll keep a close eye on him.” Ryan did his best to keep his voice even. He was more angry with himself for not thinking clearly than the prospect of his little community being robbed.

“Should we get back?” Michael's eyes darted to the door then back to Ryan's face.

“I'm sure Jack can handle him until we get back.” He assured the younger man. “I mean, he's twice Gavin's size.”

“He's got a name?”

“Yeah. A stupid name if you ask me.” Michael crossed his arms.

“I think it's nice.” Ryan said without thinking. When all eyes in the room turned on him, he felt his ears turning red. “What?” He defended himself. Trevor and Alfredo exchanged a look and a devious grin that made a muscle in Ryan's jaw twitch. Michael noticed and snickered. “Shut up.” Ryan grumbled. “So I like his name. What of it? You coming Michael?” He pushed himself away from the counter and headed for the door, his ears still burning as a chorus of laughter and pleas for him to come back and stop being grumpy followed him. He ignored all of them and waited for Michael to finish his goodbyes outside.

 

He did his best to ignore Michael on the way home, but his constant needling and teasing was starting to grate on his nerves.

“Would you just drop it!?” He finally snapped, taking Michael by surprise.

“Shit man, Chill. It's just a joke.” Michael held his hands up defensively. “But if I can be serious for a second. I think he's an idiot. But if you dig him then whatever man. I'm not _actually_ going to judge you.”

“I don't like him. Just his name.” Ryan lied easily. Jeremy would have known it was bullshit, but Michael just shrugged.

“Whatever. But if you _did_ -” Ryan threw his hands in the air and stormed ahead while Michael cackled.

 

Geoff was waiting outside when Ryan returned and raised a hand in greeting. Frowning when he was ignored. “What the hell asshole?” He jumped to his feet and followed Ryan as he stormed into Jack's house. The farmer was sitting in his kitchen with a book.

“Hey Ryan. What's-”

“Where is he?” Ryan snapped, looking into the back bedroom where he'd last seen Gavin.

“Who? Gavin? He's outside, why? What's going on?” Ryan ignored him and made his way to the back door and slamming it open, startling Gavin, who was sitting next to one of Jack's flower beds, playing with one of the cats that often hung around.

“Welcome back Ryan.” Gavin smiled once he realized who it was that was closing in on him. “Had a safe trip I hope? Hey-!” He tried to scamper back when Ryan grabbed the front of his shirt. Ryan couldn't help but notice that he wasn't wearing the clothes he'd shown up in. Instead, he was in one of Geoff's well worn shirts.

“Who sent you.” It wasn't a question, it was a demand. Gavin pushed uselessly at his arm and tried to pull away, his eyes wide.

“What?” His accent laid heavy on the word. “What do you mean?”

“Who sent you down into that mine?” Ryan shrugged of Geoff's hands.

“Ryan what the fuck!?”

“Please let go! I swear- on one sent me! I told you where I came from I-” He was cut off when Ryan's hand closed around his throat.

“Don't play games with me.” Ryan drew in closer. “Who sent you? Was it Kovic?”

“I don't-” Gavin gasped out. “I don't know what you're talking about- I swear-” Ryan felt Gavin's adam's apple bob against his palm when he tried to swallow and his pulse racing under his fingers. “I swear-”

“I _will_ find out if you're lying to me.” Ryan warned.

“Ryan! That's enough!” Jack pulled him back and Geoff rushed in to steady Gavin.

“What the hell is your problem!?” Geoff shouted at him. Ryan's rage had started to die down, but, as he'd thought earlier, the sight of Geoff's hands on Gavin fueled that fire again.

“Matt brought up a very good point today. How can we trust his story? You found him in the mine. He could have been scoping out the place.”

“For fucks sake you paranoid bastard! He was scared out of his mind down there!”

“Anyone in their right mind would be if Kovic told them anything about us!” Ryan shot back.

“I swear on the Old Gods...” Gavin's voice came out small, and Ryan heard the strain of disuse again- the slow, careful way he spoke, as if every word were buried deep in his memories. “I _swear_ I mean you no harm. I don't know who this 'Kovic' person is. If you want me gone though, I'll leave as soon as Jack lets me...”

“You're not going anywhere.” Geoff assured him. “You've spent too many winters on your own.”

“And this one's going to be rough.” Jack still hadn't let go of Ryan's arms.

“Damn Ryan.” Gavin touched his neck. “Hell of a grip you've got. I'll try to stay on your good side.” He was trying to joke, but Ryan could still see fear in his eyes. He huffed a reply and shrugged out of Jack's surprisingly strong grasp, turning his back on his neighbors and heading home. He ignored Jeremy when he tried to stop him and locked his door before leaning against it, his heart racing.

“What the fuck...” He muttered, sliding down to sit on the floor, back still against the door. “What was I thinking...?” He stared at his hands before rubbing them over his face. This whole situation was a nightmare, and one that he wanted nothing to do with. One of his dogs whined and tucked it's head under his arm. He smiled and gave it a little pat on the head. He could hear Geoff coming and he sighed as he picked himself up off the floor. “Sit.” He muttered to the dog, who had started growling at the door when he stood up. “I can handle this.” He prayed to the old gods that he was right.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter could have been titled “The One Where Alex Projects His Desire To Be Man-Handled By Ryan Haywood”.
> 
> Anywho. Comments, Kudos and Bookmarks are greatly appreciated!
> 
> Much Love,  
> Alex


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now for the fallout.

Geoff didn't miss Jack's amused smile while he fussed over Gavin like a mother hen, apologizing for Ryan's outburst. “He's usually much better at keeping his cool.” He tried to assure the boy, but laughter behind him made him turn and glare. “What?”

“Have you _met_ Ryan? The guy's a ticking time bomb.” Michael rolled his eyes. “The fucker almost broke my damn arm off today.”

“He _what_!?” Jeremy's voice joined Geoff's.

“We were sparring and things got a little out of control.” He tried to shrug it off, but Geoff was already on his way to Ryan's. “Geoff, just leave it!” Geoff ignored him. He was seeing red by the time he got to the hunter's door.

“Open up fucker!” He yelled, pounding on the thick oak. A dog barked and he knocked harder. “Ryan! I know you're in there!”

“What do you want Geoff?” Ryan opened the door with a tired sigh.

“You want to tell me what the fuck happened with Michael today?”

“Not particularly.”

“Well you're going to.” Geoff pushed his way inside. “He said you two were sparring and things got out of control?”

“Well there you have it. Nothing more to tell. Or do you not believe your _boy_.” Geoff didn't like the emphasis that Ryan put on the word 'boy' or the look he was getting and he grit his teeth.

“Why did you let it get out of hand? You're his _teacher_ for fucks sake! He trusts you and you're supposed to be the one to keep a level head!”

“It was a teaching moment.” Ryan drawled. “He doesn't know when to yield.”

“And that's worth breaking his arm over!?”

“I let him go! And I would never actually hurt him. You know that Geoff!”

“Do I Ryan?” Geoff took a small amount of pride from the way Ryan reeled back. “You got rough with Michael and tried to choke Gavin all in one day. Can we trust you? Can _I_ trust you?”

“I promise you. I would never do anything to _any_ of you.” Ryan may have been an impressive hunter and an imposing man, but Geoff could always humble him. He was their unspoken leader and Ryan knew and respected that.

“On another note. Do you really think Gavin was sent to spy on us?” Geoff helped himself to a chair, his sharp eyes never leaving Ryan.

“I don't... But you never know. Kovic knows he's far enough way that we can't keep an eye on him all the time. And we can't trust him.”

“Do you blame him for what happened to-”

“Don't say his name.” Geoff held up a hand when Ryan snapped at him. “We don't know what happened to him. But I don't think we can count Kovic out as a possibility.” Geoff sighed and rubbed his eyes.

“It's been four years Ry. You have to let it go or your going to run yourself into the ground.”

“Have you let it go? Did Michael and Jeremy fill his place for you?”

“Leave them out of this.” He glared, rage bubbling up in his chest. “No one can ever replace him but yes. If that's what you're looking for Ryan. Yes. Jeremy and Michael helped me deal with my loss. They needed someone to look after them and I needed someone to look after!” Ryan looked startled.

“I'm sorry...”

“Don't say it to me. Go apologize to Michael. And Gavin while you're at it.” Geoff stood and winced a little when his knees popped.

He found himself back in his chicken coop rather than following Ryan back to Jack's. The look on the hunter's face when he left had been enough to tell him that his orders would be carried out. He didn't like having to raise his voice to anyone, least of all Ryan, but sometimes it just had to be done. At least it was always calm with his chickens. A few circled his feet expectantly and he tossed down a few handfuls of feed, even though it wasn't their usual feeding time.

“You'll get fat.” He warned as they pecked around looking for more. He could see Jack's back garden from where he sat and squinted to see what was happening a little better. Gavin had resumed playing with the kitten, Jack watching over him. As much as Geoff wanted to take care of the boy and mold him as he had with Jeremy and Michael, he couldn't help but think that the gentle farmer's soft home would be a better fit for him. He heard Gavin laugh and was surprised at the warmth that he felt in his chest.

' _Don't get attached._ ' He warned himself. ' _He probably won't stay past winter._ ' He caught sight of Jeremy heading his way and greeted him with a tired wave.

“Did you talk to Ryan?”

“Yeah. I sent him to apologize to Michael.”

“So that's what that was.” Jeremy raised an eyebrow and looked over his shoulder.

“That's what _what_ was?” Geoff made a move to stand up but Jeremy waved him back down.

“Michael challenged him to a rematch.”

“Are you fucking kidding me? Doesn't he know when he's beat?” Geoff groaned with his face in his hands.

“Nope.” Jeremy sat next to him. “But that's what's made him so strong. He doesn't stop until someone _makes_ him stop.” There was a fondness in Jeremy's voice that made Geoff smile. “He was like that back home too... always picking fights and trying to defend me. Not that I couldn't take care of myself.” He shot Geoff a wicked grin and the older man suppressed a shiver. Small magic wasn't uncommon, but the ease at which it came to Jeremy was unusual and more than a little unsettling. Geoff hadn't seen much of it, but he'd caught the young man pouring over books in the middle of the night many times, and he knew he would never want to corner him in a fight.

“You know what they were fighting about in the first place?”

“Not a clue. But Michael looked pretty damn determined.”

“Yeah what else is new.” Geoff told himself he was going to go to bed early that night as he got back up. The last two days had worn on him more than he cared to admit. “I'm gonna go make sure they don't kill each other.” He groaned, patting Jeremy on the shoulder and following the sounds of swords clashing. He found Michael and Ryan in the training field, the former red in the face and furious, the latter looking rather bored.

“Come on Michael. You shouldn't have this much trouble beating an old man like me.” Ryan teased.

“Shut up!” Michael took another swing that Ryan dodged.

“Focus!” He snapped. “Don't let your anger get the better of you! How do you expect to teach Gavin if you can't keep your temper in check?”

' _They're fighting over who gets to train Gavin?_ ' Geoff leaned against the fence. ' _Guess Michael's starting to take a shine to him. That's good._ ' He straightened up when Ryan locked eyes with him.

“Do you just need better motivation?” Ryan circled around Michael, who turned to follow his movements.

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Ryan had edged back towards the fence and Geoff knew what he was planning. It was a dirty trick, but one that would probably work.

“Protect Geoff.” Geoff _knew_ that he wasn't in any real danger, and Michael probably did too, but Ryan's smirk was enough to chill anyone's blood.

“You wouldn't lay a finger on him.” Michael scoffed, closing in nonetheless.

“Wouldn't I?” The teasing tone in Ryan's voice was gone. “Maybe I wouldn't stop with Geoff. Maybe I'd go after Jack next.” Michael took a swing, but it was too early and he cursed when he missed. “Maybe lovely Gavin.” Michael practically _growled_ and his next attack was much better timed, though he still couldn't get around Ryan. They came together in a clash that made Geoff hold his breath. Ryan had his hand on the broadside of his sword to hold Michael back and Geoff could see both men straining against each other.

“Take him down Michael!” He encouraged.

“Trying.” Michael forced out between his teeth.

“Maybe I'd go after your sweet Jeremy then.” Ryan huffed, out of breath. Geoff's heart nearly stopped when he saw the look on Michael's face.

“You stay away from him you fucking lunatic.” He warned.

“Can't do anything about it though can you?” Ryan stepped back, away from Michael's sword. “Come on then. You want to protect your family? You can't let me get under your skin!” Ryan's movements were smooth with the ease that only years of practice could bring, but Michael had raw fury and youth on his side, and he was gaining ground. Until Ryan hit him in the side and he fell to his knees with the wind knocked out of him.

“Get up Michael!” Geoff's knuckles were white under his tattoos from how tight he gripped the fence. For all his words, he knew Ryan wouldn't hurt him, but the sight of Michael on his knees, checking his side for blood, filled him with a fear he didn't have a name for. Michael took a swipe at Ryan's leg and Geoff saw the concentration it took him to hit him with the broadside. Ryan wasn't quick enough that time and stumbled a little. Michael got to his feet and swung again, this time clipping Ryan's shoulder. There was a split second where fear crossed Michael's face when his mentor and Geoff both noticed blood seeping through the white shirt.

“Alright. We can play that game.” Ryan's smirk was downright _predatory_ and Geoff felt a pang of pity in his heart when they came together again. It was clear that Ryan had been holding back but now the fight turned almost animalistic. Every hit that landed on his charge made Geoff's breath catch. Ryan was still holding back, that much was evident as he turned his sword expertly, only leaving the younger man with a few small scrapes. One swing came too close to Michael's throat for comfort.

“Enough.” Geoff hopped over the fence.

“I've almost got him!” Michael snapped.

“I've got it Geoff.” Ryan's voice was smooth and confidant as he pulled back a bit. “Disarm me or yield.” He ordered.

“Fuck off.” Michael spat back, lunging again, his voice cracking.

“Have it your way.” Another hit landed, this one deeper, bringing bright red blood to the front of Michael's shirt and drawing a gasp of pain from him.

“Enough!” Geoff insisted again. This was getting out of hand, even for Ryan's standards. He never drew blood. Not on purpose.

“It's just a scratch Geoff.” He knew Michael was trying to be reassuring but the strain in his voice ruined the illusion.

“Take a rain check Michael.” Geoff warned. “Ryan, let him out of it.”

“Not yet!” Michael made another charge and managed to land another hit before Ryan retaliated. The field went silent when Ryan's sword nicked Michael's cheek.

“Michael. Yield.” Geoff ordered. Ryan eyed both of them.

“I can't.” Michael panted, frustrated tears gathering in his eyes. “I'm better than this!” He wiped at his eyes, smearing his cheek with blood and tears.

' _Fuck this_.' Geoff found himself taking a knee before he had fully formed the thought. Ryan's eyebrows shot up.

“I yield, Haywood.” He looked Ryan dead in the eye. He didn't know if he was imagining the way the other man straightened out his shoulders. They never used last names. They didn't need to. It was somehow too formal and too intimate all at once. But there were rules to combat that Geoff wasn't keen on breaking.

“I accept, Ramsey.” Ryan sheathed his sword and held a hand out. The warrior Haywood was gone, and his soft, animal loving neighbor, Ryan, was back. Geoff grinned and took the offered hand, standing and turning to Michael who was staring at the two of them, mouth agape.

“Hey. Quick question. Ummm. What the _fuck_ was that!?”

“If your partner or your leader yields it's over.” Ryan explained, still trying to catch his breath. “If your opponent accepts, that is.”

“What if _I_ don't accept.”

“You don't have a choice. You did well though.” Geoff gave Michael a pat on the shoulder. “Next time train with wood, okay?” He swiped his thumb over the cut on the boy's cheek. “You're both holding back, but if you're going to go that hard I don't want you to get hurt.”

“You did great Michael.” Ryan smiled and held out a hand.

“I didn't...” Michael shook his hand but was still looking at the ground.

“You _did_.” The older man insisted. “That was the first time you drew blood. I'm proud of you.” Michael's cheeks went red and he straightened his shoulders a little.

“Really?”

“You're much stronger than you give yourself credit for. You just need to keep that temper under control. Especially if you work with Gavin at all. He's probably never held a sword before. You have to be patient.”

“Is that what this was all about?” Geoff asked, motioning for the two of them to follow him back.

“Kind of. I actually figured he'd be more useful with a bow. He's got an archers frame, so I was thinking you could do most of his training. I said I would do some hand-to-hand with him but Michael here wanted the chance.” Ryan smiled proudly.

“I think that's a good idea actually.” Geoff muttered thoughtfully. “Ryan, you would be there to supervise of course, but I think you'd be great for the job Michael.” The young man stood even straighter with the praise.

“Thanks Geoff.”

“Yikes. What the hell happened to you?” Jeremy flocked to Michael the second he saw him and the ginger smiled.

“Nothing to worry about. Just a fight for your honor.” He knocked their foreheads together, their noses brushing.

“Michael was very brave.” Geoff rolled his eyes a little but he knew his voice betrayed his fondness.

“It's _Jones_ by the way.” Ryan gave him a curious look. “Our last name. Well-” his face turned red, “- _my_ last name.” He amended.

“Nah. It's _ours_. I'm House Jones.” Michael's smile at Jeremy's words was brighter than the setting sun.

“Really?”

“After five years I'd better be.”

“Hate to break up the love-fest here, but I need to patch up Michael.” Jack stepped in.

“I'm fine. They're not deep.”

“Makes you look tough.” Gavin piped up. He hadn't moved from his spot when they approached, but he stood now, and Geoff noticed that he kept Ryan in his line of sight the whole time, his nervousness clear. Geoff shot Ryan a look and the way his eyes turned to the ground was enough to tell him that he hadn't talked to the boy yet. He gave him a glare and he nodded, clearing his throat a little.

“Gavin? Can I speak to you for a moment? Alone?” Gavin looked to Geoff, stammering nervously.

“It's fine. I won't be far.” Geoff's words were a reassurance for Gavin, and a warning for Ryan. Gavin nodded slowly and almost flinched away when Ryan put a hand on his back to lead him away while Geoff fixed the pair with a careful stare.

 

Ryan cursed his racing heart as he led Gavin over to the abandoned rose garden and motioned for him to sit on the bench there, the only thing that hadn't fallen into disrepair. As he often did, he chose to stand.

“Gavin I... I apologize for my behavior earlier...” He was wringing his hands in and uncharacteristic show of nerves. “It's been a long time since we've had anyone new around that wasn't trying to screw us over.” He explained. “I'm sure you can understand my... hesitance to trust you fully, given how you and Geoff met and all.” Gavin's eyes turned down to his hands, now clean and folded in his lap. Ryan could see every bone in his fingers, the tendons in his hands, and when Geoff's shirt slipped down his shoulder a little, he could see his collar bones. A cold wave of self loathing rushed over him. Not just for attacking the boy, but for the thoughts that plagued him about how he would look in his bed. Geoff was right... he was scared and alone, Ryan had no right to feel the way he did, pretty green eyes aside.

“I understand.” Gavin assured him, eyes still fixed on his hands.

“I know you didn't mean any harm by it...” Ryan froze up when brilliant green eyes met his own blue.

“No you don't. I could have killed him, Ryan. I _would_ have if I hadn't gotten hit on the head.” Ryan swallowed thickly. Despite the obvious signs of disuse, Gavin's voice sounded as sure as Ryan had heard it so far. “He had me cornered down there. I wouldn't try it now, mind you. I know when I'm outnumbered. Besides, you've all been so kind to take me in. Attempted murder aside.”

“I'm sorry.”

“I know you are. And I accept your apology, Mr. Haywood.”

“How did you-”

“I saw your fight with Michael.” Ryan frowned.

“I thought you were with Jack. I didn't see you.”

“He went inside so I slipped away.” Gavin stood and Ryan found himself taking a step back. “I'm very light on my feet.” Ryan's heart was racing again, not from fear, as it probably should have been with how dark Gavin's voice was, but from excitement.

“You must be if you can slip past me.” He muttered. Gavin was entirely too close. “I suppose I'll have to keep a closer eye on you.” Gavin's smile turned bright and playful.

“It'll be like a game.”

“It will.” Ryan kicked himself for stumbling over such simple words.

“Try to catch me... Mr. Haywood.” Gavin grinned then he was gone, making his way back to Jack's, leaving Ryan standing in the overgrown rose garden slack jawed.

 

Geoff enjoyed cooking with Jack. The man was his oldest and closest friend and there was comfort in the familiarity. They moved together like a well oiled machine. The only thing that put a hitch in their routine was Gavin coming back into the cozy home.

“Did you and Ryan have a good talk?” Jack asked, wiping his hands on the bottom of his shirt.

“We did.” Gavin smiled. “No hard feelings.”

 

Dinner was a fairly quiet affair, even with Michael's relentless teasing of Ryan. Geoff couldn't help but notice the looks the hunter kept shooting Gavin, or the smirk the young man was throwing back.

Ryan was, to everyone's surprise, the first to retire for the evening, Michael and Jeremy leaving soon after. Geoff waited for Jack to check Gavin again and make sure he was settled in the spare room before standing and starting to clear what was left on the table.

“I've got it Geoff.” Jack's hands were warm on his shoulders. “You go get some rest.”

“I can help.” Geoff insisted, keeping his voice low so he wouldn't disturb Gavin.

“Geoffrey. I told you to rest that shoulder.”

“It's _fine_ Jack.” He tried to protest when Jack took the plates from his hands.

“I want to check it again before you leave.” Jack's tone left no room for argument. “So you made Michael yield?” He asked as Geoff pealed off his shirt and sat on the counter.

“I had to. You should have seen them Jack. They were both out for blood...” Geoff couldn't hide his concern.

“Are we going to have any problems?” Jack's eyes never left his shoulder as he worked.

“I don't think so. I think they got it all out of their systems.” Geoff sighed and rubbed his eyes with his free hand. “At least I hope they did. We can't afford in-fighting.” Jack nodded an agreement and patted a new bandage into place.

“Done. You go get some sleep.” Geoff didn't move to get up, Jack's hand was still on his shoulder. He cupped the back of the farmer's neck and touched their foreheads together with an affectionate smile.

“You too.”

“I will. Don't you worry about me.” Jack smiled back.

“Night Jack.” Geoff gave his cheek a light pat in passing as he left.

“Good night Geoffrey.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ay-o! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I've got some news- I'll be putting out a few bonus, stand alone chapters in a bit here.  
> -How Geoff found Michael and Jeremy (posted)  
> -Some lovely Geoff and Jack history (posted)  
> -And a solo Ryan chapter that I am VERY excited to write (three guesses why)
> 
> As always, please bookmark to stay up to date with all these shenanigans, and leave me some comments and kudos!
> 
> Much Love,  
> Alex


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jack's take on the situation.  
> I'm trying to work in a little bit of Skyfactory lore here. You'll see.

Jack couldn't sleep after Geoff left. Anxiety nagged at him and he found himself pacing in his kitchen in the early morning hours. It wasn't that he didn't trust Gavin, or Geoff's judgment of the boy, but there was something _off_ about him- beyond the obvious. In the day and a half that Gavin had been in his home, he'd observed him closely. There was a peculiar way that he held himself and an intelligence in his eyes that made his story more and _less_ believable all at once. He was hiding something, Jack knew it, but it would be a matter of getting him to talk and he wasn't sure if he'd be able to. Then there was Ryan. The man seemed to have taken an interest in Gavin that he hadn't had when Jeremy and Michael first joined them. Quiet footsteps drew him out of his thoughts and he turned to see Gavin standing in the doorway to the spare room, dressed in one of Jack's own shirts. It was far too large on him, and the way it hung down to his thighs made him look much smaller than he was. It was endearing, in it's own way.

“Jack?” He yawned, rubbing at his eyes. “What time is it?” His voice was thick with sleep.

“It's still late. You can go back to sleep.” He answered softly.

“Mind if I get something to drink?”

“Not at all.” He filled a glass with water and handed it over, drawing back quickly when Gavin's fingers brushed his. His skin was hot. Not just warm in the way that only sleep could make a person, but almost feverish. “Are you feeling alright?” He asked, reaching out to put a hand on his forehead. He shrank back a little at the touch.

“Feel fine.”

“Are you sure?” It was impossible for Jack to hide his concern. “You feel hot...” Gavin nodded and Jack gave him a look.

“I swear. I feel fine.” He insisted.

“Alright... Your head feeling any better?”

“A bit. Still sore, but I'll manage.”

“I'll check on you again in the morning, okay?” Jack resisted the urge to hug Gavin, not sure how well he would take that kind of physical contact. To his surprise, Gavin reached out and took his hand, giving his fingers a gentle squeeze. The heat from his skin was concerning, but his bright- albeit sleepy- smile soothed some of his anxiety.

“Thank you, Jack.”

“It's no trouble.” He assured him, giving his fingers a squeeze back. “Get some sleep.”

“You too.” Gavin turned and went back into his borrowed room, yawning again. Once the door was closed, Jack slumped against the counter. He resolved to talk to Geoff in the morning and to try to get more information from Gavin. He had a feeling it would be difficult, but they needed to know more if he was going to stay with them. A soft voice caught his attention and he turned, expecting to see Gavin again, but the door was still closed. A faint light was shining under the door and Jack's curiosity got the better of him. As quietly as he could, he cracked the door and peeked in, biting his tongue when he saw Gavin. He was sitting on the edge of the bed with his back to the door, surrounded by that light. He couldn't look away, even when Gavin turned to look at him.

“Don't be afraid, Jack.” He smiled, but it was wrong. Too crooked to be his real smile. His eyes weren't right either. There was an unnatural glow to them that made Jack's skin crawl. Gavin turned away again, but the glow stayed and Jack backed out of the room, slowly at first, then almost tripped over himself to get out of his front door. He paused, debating on who he needed to tell, and finally settled on Ryan. He let himself into the hunter's house and heard him get up before he even called out to him.

“Who's there?” Ryan's voice was scratchy and Jack immediately regretted waking him up.

“It's Jack.” Ryan came around the corner, sword in hand.

“What happened?” He demanded. Jack couldn't help but notice the dark circles around his friend's eyes.

“You need to see this. It's Gavin.”

“Is something wrong? Is he hurt?” It was strange to see him so concerned over a stranger.

“No. Well. I don't know. I've never seen anything like this Ryan.” Jack spoke quickly, his voice low and nervous. Ryan followed him, grabbing his jacket as he passed the door and pulling it on. A light had come on in Geoff's house and Jeremy was standing outside in a daze.

“Jeremy?” Ryan put a hand on his shoulder.

“What's happening?” He didn't take his eyes off of Jack's house and when Jack followed his gaze he realized that the golden light that had been surrounding Gavin was spilling out of every window now, illuminating the fields around them.

“Holy shit.” Ryan breathed. Jack broke into a run, ignoring the calls for him to stop. Something was _very_ wrong. He heard the other two following him and stopped dead in his tracks when he opened the door. It was bright as day and just as warm inside.

“What is this?” Jeremy was looking around with wide eyes.

“It's Gavin. At least, I think it is.” Jack pushed the spare room door open again and sure enough- Gavin was still there. Still whispering to himself.

“What the fuck.” Jeremy whispered, moving to take a step into the room. Ryan grabbed his arm to stop him.

“You two know more about the arcane than I do.” Jack answered. “I have no idea what this is.”

“Oh it's magic for sure. But I've never seen anything like it.” Jeremy stared at the boy on the bed.

“Go get Geoff.” Ryan ordered quietly. Jeremy nodded and backed away, not able to take his eyes off of Gavin. When Jack stepped into the room fully, Gavin turned to face him and Ryan.

“You came back.” He smiled that same off-putting smile and Jack felt Ryan brush past him.

“Gavin?” His voice was little more than a whisper and despite the heat in the room, Jack shivered when the hunter knelt on the edge of the bed and reached out a tentative hand.

“Ryan, wait.” He warned. But the other man didn't seem to hear him. He was staring into Gavin's glowing eyes with something akin to reverence when he put a hand to his cheek. Gavin leaned into the touch, putting a hand over Ryan's.

“By the Gods...” He breathed out, the awe in his voice something that Jack had never heard before. “What are you?”

“Jack.” He turned to see Geoff and Michael trailing behind Jeremy, both wearing the same shocked expression. “What- what _is_ this?” Geoff stood next to Jack and the two younger men stayed behind them, peeking over their shoulders. Jack opened his mouth to respond, but Gavin's voice cut him off.

“You don't need to be afraid of me.” He assured them, but Jack couldn't help the fear he felt bubbling up in his chest, and by the look of it, Geoff was horrified as well.

“Tell us what's happening.” Ryan urged, his other hand resting on the boy's knee. He shook his head. “Gavin, _please_.”

“All in due time Ryan. My lovely Vagabond.” Ryan's eyes went wide and his shoulders stiffened when Gavin leaned in and brushed a soft kiss over his lips. Geoff made a choked noise of surprise and Jack saw something in Ryan's eyes that chilled him to the bone when Gavin kissed him. There was fear there, but hunger as well. Gavin pulled away and brushed a few strands of hair from Ryan's forehead. “Catch me if you can, Vagabond.” He smiled, and the light died- leaving the room dim again and immediately cold. Ryan caught Gavin when he slumped forward and looked over at Geoff and Jack in a panic. They both rushed in and pulled Gavin back, laying him down again.

“He's so cold...” Geoff whispered, touching the boy's face nervously.

“What the hell happened to him?” Ryan's voice shook as much as his hands and he looked to Jeremy who shook his head, slack jawed.

“I don't- fuck. I have to- I don't know- where would I even _begin_ to look for what he is?” He stammered. Michael put a hand on his shoulder, but said nothing. He looked just as awe-struck as Ryan.

“What did he call you?” Geoff looked to Ryan, who was still staring at his hands.

“ _Vagabond_...” He whispered. “No one's called me that in... No one's called me _Vagabond_ in ages...” He stood slowly and Jack made a move to catch him when he stumbled.

“Ryan sit down.” He ordered trying to keep his own voice calm.

“I could hear him.” He choked out.

“We could all hear him Ryan.” Geoff stood as well and Ryan shook his head.

“No I mean... In my head...” Jack exchanged a look with Geoff who looked just as confused as he felt.

“I heard it too.” Michael finally spoke up.

“What did he say?” Jeremy took Michael's hand in his own.

“I don't know... I couldn't understand him.”

“Neither could I...” Ryan looked down and Jack knew he was lying, but didn't say anything. He wasn't about to interrogate the man when he was this shaken. In an instant, Ryan's eyes went cold and he shrugged away from Jack's hands. “I'll be back.” He muttered, pushing his way out of the room.

“Ryan, wait! Don't go alone.” Jeremy begged, moving to follow him and freezing when the hunter rounded on him. Michael put himself between them, pushing Jeremy back protectively.

“Don't follow me.” Ryan warned.

“You really shouldn't go anywhere.” Jack protested but he backed up when Ryan drew his sword on them.

“Ryan. Calm down. Talk to us buddy.” Geoff soothed, unbothered by the sword pointed at him as he approached. “Don't do anything stupid.”

“Don't make me do it Geoff. Walk away. Let me go. Please.” Ryan begged, his hands shaking.

“Where are you going?”

“Out. I don't- just- anywhere but here. I can't stay in here!” Jack saw the desperation in his eyes and put a hand on Geoff's shoulder, drawing him back.

“Let him go Geoff... Don't go too far, okay Ryan? Just whistle if you need us.” Ryan's shoulders slumped and he sighed.

“Thank you Jack. I'll come back. I promise.” He glanced at Gavin one last time before he left. Jack watched him go and another wave of anxiety hit him. Ryan was a capable man, but he could be reckless. They couldn't afford to lose him.

“He'll be okay, right?” Jack had never heard Michael sound so small.

“Ryan? He'll be fine.” He assured the young man.

“Not Ryan! Gavin!” Michael snapped, taking everyone by surprise.

“Didn't know you cared.” Geoff pushed them all out of the room.

“I don't.” He huffed.

“Right.” Geoff rolled his eyes. “Jack?”

“Sir.”

“Do you want one of us to stay for the rest of the night? Just in case something else happens?”

“You can stay if you want. I don't think I'll be sleeping after that...” Jack sat down at his kitchen table and Geoff joined him.

“You two go on home. Try to get some rest. We'll figure all this shit out in the morning.” Michael and Jeremy nodded and said their goodbyes, leaving Jack and Geoff in silence.

“I'm glad you're here Geoff...” Jack finally broke the silence and inked fingers laced with his own from across the table. Geoff still looked shaken.

“I don't know what to do.” He confessed. “I've never seen anything like that before... It scares the shit out of me.” Jack gave his hand a squeeze.

“Me too. But we'll figure it out.”

“I don't want to make him leave... He's a sweet kid. But if he's a threat...”

“It would be better to keep him around. Keep him on our side. Can you imagine what would happen if someone like Kovic got a hold of him?” Geoff's jaw clenched and he rested his head in his free hand, the other still holding tight to Jack's, his thumb tracing gentle circles into his skin.

“Yeah. Yeah you're right.” He sighed. “You're always right.”

“Not always.” Jack smiled a little.

 

The rest of the night was spent reminiscing about the early years of their little settlement, with no sight of Gavin, or Ryan for that matter. When the sun started coming up, Jack looked around nervously, not realizing the hour and getting ready to confront Gavin again. Geoff's hand hadn't left his for most of the night and he gave a comforting squeeze now.

“You good?”

“I'm fine. Just jumpy. What do we say to him?”

“We have to be upfront with him I think.” Geoff looked over his shoulder at the closed door. When the front door opened, both men jumped. Ryan stood in the threshold, bleeding from a cut above his eye and out of breath. “Fuck Ryan! What the hell happened to you!?” Geoff jumped to his feet and Jack followed.

“Don't worry about it.” Ryan ducked away from their hands. He dropped a bag on the table and grinned, his eyes brighter than they had been in days. “I have gifts.” Jack opened the bag and stared at his friend.

“Where did you get all of this?” He tilted the bag for Geoff to get a look at the contents and he made a noise that was half concerned, half impressed. It was full of gun powder, with Ender pearls resting on top and, likely mixed in.

“Found a nest.” Ryan looked awful pleased with himself and there was a sick joy in his eyes that made Jack's stomach turn. “Has Gavin woken up yet?”

“Not yet.” Geoff answered, picking a few of the pearls out of the bag and turning them carefully in his fingers. “I don't think you should be here when he does though.”

“What? Why? I'm the one he talked to last night.” He protested.

“We need to come at this calmly.”

“I am calm!” The trio got so caught up bickering that they didn't notice the door opening.

“Morning Gents.” Gavin's voice, no longer smooth and eerie made them freeze. “You're up early.” Jack turned to him and sympathy shot through him. The boy looked exhausted, with dark smudges under his eyes, a mirror image of Ryan, Geoff and himself, he assumed. None of them had slept.

“Are you alright?” Ryan's rage seemed to fizzle out the second he laid eyes on Gavin.

“Tired as hell.” He complained lightly. “Had a rough time staying asleep. Mind if I get a drink Jack? My throat's killing me.”

“I'll get you something for it.” Jack nodded dumbly and pulled a kettle down, setting it to boil while he dug in the cupboards for honey.

“Gavin... About last night. How did you know that name?” Ryan asked.

“Haywood? I told you Ryan, I overheard you, Geoff and Michael.” Gavin looked at him curiously. “Does it bother you that I know that?”

“No... _Vagabond_. You called me Vagabond. How did you know that?”

“What're you on about?” Gavin yawned. “Never called anyone that in my life. Think I remember hearing it back home, but it was never anyone's _name_.” Ryan looked dumbstruck and, surprisingly, it was Geoff who broke first.

“What the hell are you playing at?” He grabbed Gavin's arm and Ryan snapped out of his stupor, drawing his sword on him again.

“Get your hands off of him.” He warned.

“Both of you knock it off.” Jack snapped. “Gavin do you remember waking up and coming out here last night?”

“Yeah. Got some water and you said I felt warm.”

“And do you remember what happened after that?”

“I went back to bed. Bloody hell. You lot look like you've seen a ghost.” Gavin laughed a little but it tapered off when no one else said anything. “Did I do something wrong?” He twisted Jack's shirt in his hands nervously.

“No... No you didn't do anything wrong...” Ryan sighed, putting a hand on his cheek. Jack didn't miss the hurt in his eyes when Gavin drew away from the touch.

“Then what are you all so twitchy about?” The three older men exchanged a look but didn't say anything. “Geoff?” There was fear in Gavin's voice now.

“I think you should go talk to Jeremy.”

 

After Gavin got dressed, Geoff walked him over to his house, his heart twisting with sympathy when he saw how nervous the boy was.

“Geoff what did I do wrong?” He asked quietly.

“You didn't do anything wrong, I promise.” He put a gentle hand on his shoulder. “But something strange happened last night and we're just trying to figure it out.” Pushing open the door to his small home, Geoff was greeted by the sight of Michael sleeping in a chair while Jeremy was slumped over the table, books piled high and ink stains on his hands. The shorter of the two young men looked up at them with bleary eyes.

“Is it morning already?” He yawned.

“I'm afraid so. Did you get any sleep last night?” Geoff asked, concerned. Jeremy shook his head and rubbed his eyes.

“How could I.” He sighed. “Michael tried to stay up with me but. Well.” He gestured over to Michael, still snoring quietly in his chair.

“Cute.” Geoff managed a smile. “Did you find anything?” Jeremy looked over at Gavin nervously. “Jeremy?”  
“The only thing I found were some accounts of people claiming... Well... Claiming that they'd seen Gods...”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little shorter than usual, but there a lot more to figure out now!  
> Sorry it's been so long since the last update. This whole exhange came out of the blue for me and I had to do some re-working to fit it in and changed up a few things about where this was headed.
> 
> Comments, kudos and bookmarks make my day so please leave some, and feel free to come talk to me on Tumblr (alexander--reid mind the two dashes there)
> 
> Also- Keep an eye open for another bonus chapter in a couple days!
> 
> Much love,  
> Alex


	7. Chapter 7

Geoff blinked and rubbed a hand over his face. Gavin just stared.

“Gods?”

“Yeah...”

“Will someone _please_ tell me what happened?” Gavin's voice rose and woke up Michael, who almost fell out of his chair.

“He doesn't remember?” Geoff shook his head and Gavin huffed.

“Don't talk about me as if I'm not here!” He shouted, stomping his foot. “Tell me what's going on!”

“Have a seat...” Geoff guided him to an empty chair at the table and sat next to him. As he recounted the events of the night before, Gavin's eyes went wide. Geoff left out the part about him kissing Ryan. After the way he'd drawn away from the man's touch earlier, he wasn't sure how he would take it.

“I don't- I don't know what that was. It's never happened before, and if it has I don't remember a thing... Jeremy, you said people have seen this before?”

“Like I said. It's all claims that they were seeing the Old Gods.”

“Pretty sure I'm not a God.” Gavin spread his arms wide and laughed nervously. “Do I look like a God to you?” Jeremy shook his head.

“I don't think you are, but this is one hell of a blessing if you're not. Do you remember _anything_ about where you came from? Where it was, your family, friends, anything?”

“I-” Gavin looked to Geoff and he saw the fear and confusion in his eyes.

“Take your time.” He put a hand over Gavin's. “Remember, you've done nothing wrong and we aren't mad at you.”

“We're just trying to help.” Geoff was surprised when Michael spoke up. He'd only heard this kind of concern from him when it came to Jeremy. He didn't expect the boy to care so much about a stranger.

“I don't remember much... It's been a long time... I know we prayed to the Old Gods for guidance and protection. But I don't- I don't remember my parents at all.” Tears welled in his eyes and Geoff squeezed his hand. “I can only think of one person I hung around with. Dan... Strong and bull-headed, but sweet. We...” He trailed off and rubbed his eyes. “We always looked out for each other. I think we were both alone...”

“What happened to your home?” The silence that followed Jeremy's question was deafening. Gavin stared at his hand, still covered by Geoff's and Geoff could see the gears turning in his head.

“I was asleep when it happened... There were... There were fires. I don't know how they started.” Gavin's voice was shaking. “I could hear everyone screaming... Then it goes black. I know I got out of the house I was in but I passed out. When I woke up they were... I was alone. Truly alone...” Tears started dripping down his cheeks. “I stayed for days, hoping that someone would come. I looked everywhere for Dan, I-” His voice cracked and Geoff shushed him.

“Alright... Okay, that's enough for now...” Gavin's hand was cold under his.

“I'm tired Geoff...” The boy rubbed his eyes again, his exhaustion clear. “I'm just so tired...”

“I'll take you back to Jack's.”

“He can stay here.” Michael surprised him again. “We'll stay with him.”

“Are you sure?” Geoff couldn't read Michael's eyes, but his charge nodded.

“C'mon Gav.” Michael put his hands on Gavin's shoulders. “You too Jeremy.” Jeremy blinked up at him. “What?” The snap was back in his voice. Jeremy smiled and shook his head.

“Nothing.” He stood and offered a hand to Gavin. “You coming?”

“You sure you want me around?” He asked bitterly. “Seems like I gave you quite a fright... You trust me not to do it again?”

“If it happens again we can get some answers. You'll be safer with us than on your own.” Jeremy moved his hand closer. “Come on.” Geoff felt the hesitance when Gavin took his hand away from his, and gave him an encouraging smile, trying to hide his own anxiety.

“You'll be fine.” He assured him. “I'll talk with Jack and Ryan. We'll try to figure something out.” Gavin nodded and stood with Jeremy's help and as they went back to the bedroom Geoff grabbed Michael's arm. “Come get us if anything happens.” He kept his voice low.

“I know Geoff. I'll keep an eye on him.” Geoff leaned down and touched their foreheads together.

“I'm so proud of you.” He whispered. “I really am. You've grown so much. And you're taking charge.” He pulled back and smiled. “I'm glad this place will be in good hands when I'm gone.”

“Geoff don't you start with that too.” Michael snapped. “Ryan was saying the same shit yesterday. Is there something you're not telling us?”

“No. Everything's fine, I promise. But we wont be around forever...”

“Knock it off.” For all his tough words, Geoff knew Michael was scared. And it scared _him_ to know that there was nothing he could do to ease his fears.

“You're strong, Michael. Don't worry abut anything.” He gave him another pat on the cheek and left, stopping to feed his chickens on his way back to Jack's.

“Anything?” Jack asked as Geoff sat down and put his head in his hands. “That bad, huh? What did Jeremy find?” Geoff chewed his lip nervously, not wanting to bring the ' _Gavin might be a God_ ' theory to the table just yet. But Jack was watching him expectantly and Ryan was tapping his foot impatiently so he cracked.

“There were some accounts of people claiming that they had seen Gods.” He sighed. Ryan stopped tapping and Jack sat up a little straighter.

“ _What_?” Ryan hissed. “You've gotta be kidding me. We're not considering this are we?”

“There aren't many other options. And besides. We all saw the same thing last night. Now I don't know about you, but that looked pretty godly to me.”

“Geoff that's crazy.” Jack shook his head.

“The only other thing he could think of was a pretty intense blessing.”

“I'm more inclined to believe the latter.” Ryan crossed his arms but he looked thoughtful. “Where is he now?”

“He's with Jeremy and Michael. They all needed some sleep.”

“Was that your idea?”

“Nope. Michael's. He seems to be taking a shine to our little Creeper.” Geoff smiled fondly.

“Do you think Matt or Trevor would know anything about this? They dabble in the arcane too right?” Ryan asked.

“If you want to go all the way back there to ask them then be my guest.” Geoff snapped. “I don't think we should tell anyone else about this until we know more.”

“I agree. This is absolutely something that we need to keep close to the vest for now.” Geoff could almost feel Ryan's frustration at Jack's words.

“We need _help_. If he doesn't even know what's going on how are we supposed to figure it out? This is trouble Geoff. And it needs to be dealt with.”

“Are you going to be the one to _deal with it,_ Ryan?”

“I will if I have to.” Ryan's voice was sure and cold, but Geoff saw hesitance in his eyes. “If he's a threat-”

“I don't think he is.” Jack interrupted. “He said we shouldn't be afraid of him.”

“Yeah. I've said the same thing Jack.” Ryan snapped, rolling his eyes. “It's not always true.” There was an audible _click_ when Ryan closed his mouth, and Jack and Geoff stared at him.

“What did you do, Ryan?” Geoff pressed. Ryan clenched his jaw.

“I used to be hired muscle.” He finally answered. “That's where _Vagabond_ came from.”

“Is that how Gavin knows you? He said his city was burned to the ground.” Geoff's fingers closed around the knife he kept at his side.

“No! _Gods_ no. I did hit work. Individuals _only_. And only for good reason. I'd never put innocent people in harm's way.” He insisted.

“Why didn't you tell us this sooner?” Geoff could feel the anger bubbling up in Jack's words.

“Because of how you're reacting now.” Ryan responded coolly. “I've been out of that life for years. And I'm not going back. I'm so far from home that it's not relevant.”

“Oh I disagree. Being a fucking _assassin_ is always relevant information!” Geoff shouted.

“I'm not anymore! I left that life behind ages ago!” Ryan shot back.

“Did you though?”

“What are you implying, Geoffrey?” Geoff's grip on his knife tightened when Ryan turned on him but he stayed steady.

“Where do you go at night?”

“Where do I- Geoff you've gone with me! I patrol our borders! I know you like to think that we don't have any and that we don't have anything to worry about here, but we _do_.” Geoff stood when Ryan's voice rose. “Who's been keeping you all safe!” He snapped. “Who is it, keeping the mobs away from your farms!? It's been _me_ Ramsey!”

“You think I haven't worked to keep this place safe!? I _built_ this place Haywood!” Geoff yelled back. “Get down off your high horse.” He didn't have time to react before Ryan grabbed him, pinning him to the wall with his arm across his throat. He drew his knife then, holding it to Ryan's neck.

“Geoff! Ryan! Knock it off!” Jack grabbed Ryan's shoulder and yanked him back. “That's enough! Look. We're all exhausted. These last few days have been rough, but we can't start turning on each other now. You two least of all.” Geoff had never seen Jack this angry. “Those boys look to you for guidance.” He snapped, pointing in the direction of Geoff's house. Geoff looked down, shame and rage burning in his chest.

“I want you to trust me.” Ryan's voice came out low and shaking. “I _need_ you to trust me.” He reached out to put a hand on Geoff's cheek. He almost drew away from the touch, but just looked up instead. Jack still had a hand planted firmly on the hunter's shoulder, ready to stop him if he made a move. “I'm not going anywhere, and I'm not going to turn on you. I just need you to understand where I'm coming from.”

“Ryan... You _lied_ to us.” The hurt in Ryan's eyes was clear. “I want to trust you. I do, but-”

“What do I need to do? What more _can_ I do? Geoff, I've given you everything.” Ryan's voice rose again, but with desperation instead of rage this time, and Geoff felt a pang of pity deep in his chest. This was _Ryan_. Ryan who tended his animals with a gentle hand. Ryan who had trained Michael and turned him into the formidable young man he was today. Ryan who had loved-

“I'm sorry Ry...”

“I-I understand.” Ryan swallowed and made a move to pull away before Geoff grabbed his hand, keeping it planted on his cheek, afraid he'd been misunderstood.

“I'm sorry I was an ass.” He muttered. “I _do_ trust you. And you've done so much for us. You can understand my concern though right?”

“I do... Maybe I should have told you about my past sooner, but I just- I wanted to forget. I've done... _horrible_ things Geoff. I never wanted any of you to be a part of that.” Ryan was shaking, his voice tight, and the pity clawed it's way back up through Geoff's chest, with self loathing following close behind. He knocked his forehead against the hunter's, reaching up to hold him still by the back of his neck. Jack still hovered near by, but didn't say anything. Just stood and watched with his arms crossed.

“Go get some sleep.” He ordered softly. “We need time to figure this out. I don't want anyone to know about Gavin until we have a better idea of what's going on, okay? If we don't find any solid leads soon we'll talk to Matt and Trevor.” Ryan nodded, but didn't speak again. He looked between his neighbors and sighed before heading for the door.

“Geoff...” Jack started once the door was closed. “Are you okay?” There were soft hands on his shoulders and Geoff leaned into them.

“I'll be fine, but-”

“You're worried about him.”

“Yeah... Him. Gavin. All of you...” As much as he hated to admit it, Geoff felt utterly helpless. He was glad for Ryan's unwavering devotion to their small community, and the drive he had to protect them. He was glad for the was Michael seemed to have taken a shine to the strange boy he'd brought home, and the way Jeremy had stepped up to the research and supported his partner. Most of all, he was glad to have Jack by his side. Strength hidden by a soft smile, a level head, and a love that made Geoff's heart ache even after all their years together. But he was lost. He had no idea how to help his friends- his small family that he'd built.

“We'll figure it out Geoff.” Jack's warm hands cupped his cheeks for a moment before their lips met. The kiss was soft, sweet in a way that Geoff had never known from anyone else. If it weren't for the exhaustion dragging him down after the rush of adrenaline and rage had faded, he knew that it would have turned deeper- more desperate. Jack seemed to understand and pulled away slowly.

“Go get some sleep Jack.” He whispered, starting to back up for the door.

“Where are you going?” Jack's fingers tangled with his.

“Home.” He answered simply. “Bed.”

“Stay?” Geoff felt a smile tug at his lips and he leaned against Jack's shoulder.

“Yeah... Yeah I'll stay.”

 

 

Ryan didn't go straight home after leaving Jack's. One of the cats that hung around the farm came to rub against his legs and he sat on the front step to pet her absentmindedly. He saw Geoff and Jack's kiss when he stood up again to leave and an old feeling of longing welled up in him. Save a few affectionate pecks from the others- they were close, after all- he hadn't been kissed in years. He didn't let it bother him often though. Geoff had Jack, and Michael and Jeremy had each other, but Ryan... He was alone. He wanted to go home- truly- but his feet carried him to the rose garden and something inside of him broke.

“Where did you go...?” He whispered to the empty house. “We had so many plans...” His voice broke and a few tears slid down his cheeks. He wasn't a crier, but days without sleep had worn on him and his emotions came clawing their way to the surface. The iron grip he had on himself crumbled and his knees gave out on him when he was met with silence- like he knew he would be. He didn't hear the quiet footsteps approaching over his own ragged sobs. Didn't even know there was someone listening to him beg a ghost to come home to him until a soft hand touched his shoulder.

“Ryan?” He whipped around, his hand going to his sword on it's own accord until he saw Gavin. The boy looked just as exhausted as he felt. “Are you alright?”

“I'm fine.” Ryan wiped a his eyes, embarrassment drowning out all of his other emotions.

“I could hear you all the way from Geoff's...” Gavin knelt down next to him, his hand never leaving his shoulder. He looked around the garden and Ryan saw the moment the realization hit him. “You loved him, didn't you?” He didn't trust his voice not to crack, so he just nodded. “What was his name?”

“Ray...” Ryan whispered. It was the first time he'd said that name in years. “I don't know where he is... He's just... gone.”

“Oh, Ryan...” Gavin took his hand and he tried not to flinch away. “I'm sorry...” Too close. Gavin was entirely too close, pressed right up against his side, and Ryan shook himself, standing quickly and ignoring the small noise Gavin made- half surprise, half disappointment.

“You should be asleep.” He muttered. “Go back to Jeremy and Michael.” He didn't look back as he forced himself to go home. A hand around his wrist stopped him when he went to open his door.

“Wait.”

“What do you want Gavin?” Ryan couldn't help the snap in his voice.

“Let me stay...” He insisted softly. “Please.” Part of Ryan wanted to turn him away- to send him back to Jeremy and Michael's bed, but his heart was too soft, and it was breaking. Not just for his own losses, but for the young man holding onto his hand like a life line.

“Why?” He made no attempt to take his hand away and turned to face him fully.

“You're lonely.” The simplicity, and truth, of his answer was a shock. “I know what it's like...” Pretty green eyes stared up at him and his knees went weak.

“Fine.” He tugged Gavin along and the boy blinked, surprised. Two of Ryan's dogs got to their feet slowly, but didn't move any closer, just staring at the stranger in their home and Gavin shifted nervously. “They won't hurt you.” Ryan assured him, snapping his fingers to call the dogs closer. They approached carefully and Ryan held Gavin's hand out for them.

“They're tame?” He asked quietly. He was shaking a little so Ryan gave his fingers a gentle squeeze and smiled.

“They are.” One of the dogs- the younger one- bumped his head against Gavin's hand after giving him a careful sniff. “He likes you.” Gavin smiled brightly and scratched him behind the ears.

“I only ever really saw wild dogs.” He explained. “There were a few back home but they were working dogs and didn't let people pet them often. The cats were always much friendlier.” His eyes turned a little sad and the dog whined, licking his hand and pushing against his hip. Gavin backed up a pace but Ryan held him steady.

“He can tell you're upset. He's trying to make you feel better.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. Come here.” Ryan led him to the couch and eased him down before sitting next to him and patting his own lap. His dog jumped up happily and licked his face, making him laugh before he pushed him towards Gavin. “Dogs always seem to know what you're feeling.” He smiled over at Gavin when he ran his fingers through the dogs fur and hugged him around the neck. He started laughing with the dog licking his face, and Ryan's heart soared. But it dropped into his stomach when Gavin's laughter died down to quiet sobs that he tried to hide in thick fur. “Gavin?” He put a hand on his back gently.

“Sorry...” He sniffled. “Bloody hell...” He wiped the tears away from his eyes.

“Are you alright?”

“I- I don't know... It's been a long time since people showed me any kindness.” He whispered. “Not sure what to do with it to be honest...” Ryan put an arm around Gavin's shoulders carefully, not sure how he would react, and breathed a quiet sigh of relief when he accepted the comforting touch.

“I'm sorry... And I'm sorry if I've been less than friendly. I'm... not great with people.”

“You've been lovely, Ryan. Other than that bit of unpleasantness last night.”

“Sorry again. I-”

“You were just protecting your family.” Gavin yawned, leaning against his chest, the dog laying across both of their laps. Ryan pulled him in closer without thinking and pressed his nose into his hair. Not quite kissing the top of his head, just lingering.

“Go to sleep.” He whispered, surprised by the tightness in his throat when he spoke. “I'll be right here when you wake up...”

 


	8. Chapter 8

When Gavin woke up, it was entirely too warm and he could hear screaming. He sat straight up in his bed and pulled his knees to his chest. The walls around him were crackling and smoking, flames licking at the windows.

“Dan!?” He cried out his friend's name and choked on the smoke filling his room. Dan had been right next to him the evening before- though he couldn't tell what time it was now from the glow of the fire. Fear gripped his chest when explosions echoed in the distance. Everything in him was screaming at him to _run_. To get as far away from his bed as he could. But terror kept him rooted where he sat.

“Gavin!” Dan's voice reached him from somewhere in the vast house they lived in with other parentless children. “Gav come on!” He caught sight of Dan outside the bedroom door, one of the younger children clinging to his hand and another hoisted up onto his hip, both crying. The feeling finally rushed back into his body and he flung himself out of bed and into the hall, just as another explosion shook the house and shattered the window. The little one holding Dan's hand screamed and Gavin scooped her up, pressing her face into his shoulder.

“I've got you.” He coughed. “Don't worry. I've got you.” Dan reached out for his hand and pulled him along, out of the house and into the street where they both froze. Everything was burning.

“Gavvy! Dan!” Gavin turned in horror when he heard another small voice calling out to them from inside the house. Up on the second floor another little girl leaned out of a window, tears cutting trails through the soot on her cheeks. He set down the girl he was holding and Dan handed her the little boy.

“Take your brother and run.” He ordered. “Head for the forest. We'll be right behind you.”

“But Ms Ellie says we're not supposed to go to the woods!” The girl protested.

“I know love.” Gavin knelt down to her level. “But you have to now alright? Dan and I will be there in just a moment. Please go.” He tried to keep his voice steady and kissed her on the forehead, then her brother, and rushed back to the house just behind Dan. The older boy grabbed his hand, keeping him close as they ran for the stairs, stopping short when they saw flames eating away at the wood.

“Gav. You have to go. You're lighter than me. I'll fall straight through.” Dan squeezed his hand, trying to be reassuring, but his wide eyes showed his fear. “I'll be right here, alright? I won't leave you behind.”

“I'll be quick.” Gavin pressed a soot stained kiss to his friend's cheek and made for the stairs. He took them two at a time, keeping his steps as light as he could. “Steffie! Steffie- where are you love?” He called down the hall, looking for any sign of the girl. He heard ragged coughs and muted screams from one of the bedrooms and ran for it as fast as he could.

“Gavvy!”

“I'm here Steffie. Come on then love, come on over to me.” He held his arms out and she ran to him, dodging around the fire.

“Gav!” Dan's panicked voice called up the stairs. “Gav! C'mon! We have to go!”

“Is everybody else out Steffie?”

“I- I think so.”

“Alright- good. We gotta run fast alright? Just like when we play tag, yeah?” He held onto her hand while they made their way back to the stairs.

“You're gonna have to jump.” Dan coughed and held his arms open. “Don't worry- I'll catch you.” Steffie looked up at Gavin with wide, scared eyes and he tried to smile back down at her.

“I'll be right behind you.” He assured her. “Ready B?” Dan nodded. Steffie squeezed her eyes shut, taking a running start and leaping from the top step into Dan's arms. He stumbled back a bit, but stayed upright, setting her down and telling her where to run to before turning back to Gavin.

“I've got you Gavvy.” He called, opening his arms again, but Gavin couldn't move. He knew Dan could catch him- he'd done it so many times before. He heard a hiss and his heart stopped when he saw three green figures shambling through the wreckage.

“Dan-” He choked out. “Dan run!” Dan looked over his shoulder but stayed where he was.

“I'm not leaving you behind.”

“Go! I'll be alright! Just _go_!” He insisted, taking a step back. The hissing grew louder and the three Creepers started to glow.

 

The next few seconds seemed to stretch into hours for him. Dan turned on his heel, giving him one last look over his shoulder as he sprinted for the door. The glow from the Creepers was nearly blinding before the explosion. The building shook around him and the floor cracked under his feet, sending him tumbling backwards. He scrambled back up to his knees, his ears ringing and lungs burning, looking down the ruined stairs for any sign of Dan. The last remaining Creeper blew and Gavin reached up to cover his head as his home started coming down around him. In the distance, he could hear people screaming and dogs barking as more explosions echoed in the night and cold dread hit him. It was a _horde_. He hurried down the stairs, ignoring the sharp wood that dug into his hands and knees as he pulled himself outside. He tried to call for Dan, but his throat was raw and he couldn't get a decent breath even out in the clearer air.

“Gavin!” He struggled to sit up until strong hands grabbed his shoulders and arms wrapped around him, pulling him in. “Oh thank the Gods!” It was Dan. Holding him close and shaking. “I- I thought I'd lost you.” Dan sobbed. “Can you stand? We have to keep going.”

“Did Steffie get out?” Gavin croaked, holding tight to his friend.

“She did. She's going to be alright.” Dan helped him to his feet. The world pitched under him and he felt sick. “Gavin?” He wobbled and tried to cling to Dan's shirt.

“Dan I-”

“Gavin!” Gavin's knees buckled- and the world went black...

 

“ _Don't worry, Little One... I'll protect you..._ ”

* * *

 

“ _-vin? Gavin! Gavin wake up!_ ” Gavin's eyes shot open and he gasped, sitting straight up.

“Dan?” He choked. Arms wrapped around him and another set of hands touched his back gently.

“It's me, Gavin. It's Ryan. You're alright... You're safe...”

“Ryan?” He let himself slump against the man's chest, sobbing.

“We've got you.” Ryan's voice was low and calm in his ear.

“What happened?” Michael's voice joined Ryan's, tight with worry, and Gavin felt him sit down on his other side.

“Nightmare...” He whispered into Ryan's shoulder.

“Are you alright?” Michael ran his hand up and down his back slowly.

“I- I remember...”

“What do you remember?” Ryan urged, holding him tighter.

“The fires... How they started...”

“Fires?”

“Do you want me to go get Geoff?” Michael started to stand but Gavin shook his head.

“No... It must be late by now. I don't want to wake him...” His chest felt tight and he couldn't breathe. “Ryan-” He gasped. “Michael-”

“Shh... we're here Gav. We're here.”

“I-”

 

And there was nothing...

* * *

 

When Gavin slumped against Ryan's chest, Michael's heart dropped and he hurried to pull him back up.

“Gavin? Gavin can you hear me?” Ryan helped him lay Gavin back on the couch and put a hand on the side of his face. “Gods... He's freezing... Michael, go grab a blanket from my room and start the fire for me.” Michael nodded and hurried to follow the orders, running for the blanket first and grabbing a pillow for good measure. Ryan thanked him and tucked the pillow under Gavin's head before wrapping him in the blanket and rubbing his hands up and down his arms. Michael turned to the fireplace but kept one eye on his mentor as he worked. The last time he'd seen him this worried had been after the accident in the mine.

“He's gonna be okay... Right?”

“I don't know...” Ryan's voice was strained.

“You never got a chance to tell me what he was doing here. When I fell asleep he was right between me and Jeremy, but when I woke up he was just... _gone_. I didn't even feel him get up.” Michael pulled two chairs in from the kitchen and sat, picking at a hangnail nervously.

“He said he heard me in the rose garden... He wanted to make sure I was alright.”

“Are you?” Ryan smiled over at him sadly.

“I'll be fine.”

“Don't lie Ryan. I thought we were past lying to each other.”

“I'm not lying. I _will_ be fine. It's just... Losing someone you love... It takes a long time to get over that. I'm trying, but it's hard.” Michael nodded along with him.

“I won't say I understand... because I don't. I've never lost anyone like that. But I know how I would feel if anything happened to Jeremy and-” he swallowed back the lump in his throat, “-and I know that I'd never really get over that... No matter _who_ came along.” He gave Gavin a pointed look and Ryan nodded.

“You know. Geoff said the same thing about you and Jeremy. He told me I couldn't keep letting my guilt run me down- that I had to let go. He said that you two helped fill the void that he left when he disappeared.”

“Did we help you at all?”

“Yes, but in a different way. Geoff's a natural care giver, so he needs people to look after. I was glad to have you around in that way too but-”

“But you loved him.” Michael finished. Ryan nodded and looked back down at Gavin, putting a hand on his forehead. “Do you love Gavin?” Ryan laughed a little and shook his head.

“No. But I'm intrigued by him. He's the first person since you and Jeremy that I've wanted to get to know.” Michael was silent for a moment, just watching Ryan as he ran his fingers through Gavin's hair. He'd only seen this kind of tenderness from him when it came to his animals, and once when he'd been sick, a year or so after moving into Geoff's home. He'd collapsed while they were out hunting and Ryan had carried him all the way home- then hadn't left his side for days.

“Ryan?”

“Hmm?” He didn't even look up.

“About what you said yesterday, on our way to the Eastern Settlement... Is this what you meant by things changing? Things that you couldn't control?”

“Maybe part of it. I don't know what changes Gavin will bring us. Or that they'll all be good.” Ryan was still staring at Gavin. “But having him here _will_ change things.”

“Stop being so fucking cryptic and look at me.” Michael snapped. Ryan turned to him and raised an eyebrow.

“I'm just answering to the best of my ability Michael.”

“That's bullshit and you know it.”

“ _Don't fight..._ ” Michael whipped around and saw Ryan do the same. “ _Please..._ ” They were alone in the house, with only an unconscious Gavin with them, and their eyes locked. Michael saw his own confusion and fear mirrored in Ryan's eyes.

“Did you-?”

“Yeah I heard it... That... That was Gavin's voice. Wasn't it?” He nodded and saw Ryan swallow before he looked down at him again. “Gavin?” There was no answer. “Go get Geoff.”

“Be right back.” Michael started to stand, but as he did Ryan jumped back, pulling his hand away from Gavin's forehead. “Ryan?”

“He's... He's _hot_.” Ryan gasped, looking at his hand.

“What?”

“It's like last night. Come here.” Michael reached out slowly. Before he even touched Gavin, he could feel the heat radiating from his skin.

“Holy _shit_.”

“Get Geoff. Now.” Ryan ordered again. “Jack and Jeremy too.” Michael turned on his heel and hurried to get out of the house, stopping to get Jeremy first, waking him with a quick kiss on the forehead and just telling him to hurry when he asked what was wrong.

“Geoff? Jack? Are you awake?” He called when he pushed open Jack's front door. There was a muttered curse from the bedroom and Geoff emerged, rubbing sleep from his eyes, his shirt hanging open.

“What is it?” He yawned.

“It's Gavin. We think _it's_ happening again.” That seemed to wake Geoff up a bit more.

“Fuck. Alright. We'll be right there.” He turned back to the bedroom to wake Jack.

“He's at Ryan's. Hurry.” Geoff frowned but nodded and Michael left, running a hand through his hair and trying to stop his heart from busting out of his chest.

“ _Michael. Don't worry about me Michael._ ” Gavin's voice echoed in his brain and he shook his head.

“How is he?” He asked, coming back to stand with Ryan.

“He hasn't moved...”

“What happened? Has he said anything?” Jack demanded the second he walked in with Geoff and Jeremy.

“And what's he doing here? I thought he was with you, Michael.” Geoff gave Ryan a look that made Michael shiver.

“He was checking on me and fell asleep here.” Ryan didn't look up at Geoff. “When Michael came looking for him he started screaming... Had a nightmare. He said he remembered how the fires started? What did he mean?” Geoff seemed to soften a bit but he still looked anxious.

“He told us that the village he lived in burned to the ground...” Jeremy stepped in and reached out to put a hand on Gavin. “He said that... that there was no one left...”

“Gods...” Ryan choked. “He- He went cold and passed out before he could tell us more.” Jack sighed and took a seat, rubbing his eyes, while Geoff put a hand on his shoulder.

“Let's just hope he wakes up soon...”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank y'all for reading!
> 
> Comments, Kudos and Bookmarks make my day!
> 
> See you in the next chapter!
> 
> Much Love,  
> Alex


End file.
